Just What You're Looking For
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Just what you're looking for. Smutt/Lemon Bondage, Role Play, and other sexy, naughty, nosebleed inducing things
1. Bondage anyone?

**Alright, I've read almost every Spamano smut out there and I was disturbed when I found no bondage. I mean there was one with a bit of bondage but it was BONDAGE. Ya know? So because there is no bondage to study I'm going to have to wing it and make it up as I go…. So it might suck….. I hope it doesn't but it might.**

Antonio sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror mantle above the fireplace. He looked stupid, although he would never say such a thing but…. Damn he looked dumb. Francis had sent him these clothes for a rock concert they and Gilbert were going to. Francis explained via phone that there was a dress code. Leather. So Francis and Gilbert collaborated and made them outfits for the concert. Then next thing you know Antonio was given the outfit he was in.

There were a few things he hated about it. For one it had no shirt. Just a leather vest, with a black choker that had a metal lope/hook thing on it (much like a collar). Two, the leather skinny didn't breath. His legs left trapped. And even more so below the knee, where knee high leather combat style boots that also didn't breath were tied, much too tightly. The fingerless gloves weren't so bad but they made his palms sweaty. Francis also ordered him to straighten his hair (where he burnt himself a few times trying). He didn't like the way it looked too much. His normally curly, bouncy locks looked dead, and unhappy.

"Just one night." He told himself. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a glass, and an unopened bottle of wine. It's Bad Touch Trio tradition to have a glass before you go out and finish the bottle when you come home. He popped the cap, as his phone buzzed.

_From: Gilbert_

_Hay Toni x-may on the oncert-cay the tickets turned out to be a bust. Ttyl. _

_-THE AWESOME ME. _

He sighed as he put the glass back drinking strait from the bottle.

"Well I might as well get changed." Antonio murdered to himself as he walked out of the kitchen and up the staircase, the bottle of wine still in hand. He opened his bedroom door, sighing once again. He set the bottle on his dresser and closed his door. He turned around and nearly fell over.

Lovino was lying on their bed. But that wasn't what took Antonio by surprise. Oh no. Lovino was wearing leather boots, in the same style as Antonio's but his went up to the middle of his thigh, and about an inch above them were leather bootie shorts. He too was in a vest similar to Antonio's but his closed slight, but his nipples were still hanging out. Lovino also had black gloves that covered most of his arm, and was that a black _police hat_ that he was wearing? And were those hand cuffs, in his hand? And was that a leather leash in the other? Yes, yes it is.

Antonio slapped himself. There was NO WAY Lovino was wearing that. He opened his eyes. Yep, still there. SLAP. Still there. Ok so he wasn't dreaming. Once this clicked his dick came to life, and the bulge was given away instantly by the sinfully tight pants. Ok if now Antonio _**REALLY **_ hated these pants.

"_Lovi?_" Antonio asked, his jaw hanging open. Lovino smirked and nodded.

"You bad boy were you trying to sneak out on me, while I'm _so _horny?" Lovino asked, in a lustful tone. Antonio just stood there dumb founded. Lovino _tisked_ before getting up and hooking the leash around the metal lope on Antonio's choker. "Well, I'll simply have to punish you."

"Wait wha-?" But Antonio found himself being pulled to the bed, and forced down. And before he could think his hands were cuffed behind his back, he was lying on his back, and Lovino had pull his cock out of his pants through the fly was running a gloved finger down its length.

Antonio shuddered, as he felt the hot leather trace around his length.

"By the way, the safe word is banana." Lovino said before squeezing his shaft so hard it caused Antonio to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Lovino kissed the tip of his length, which was now covered in pre-cum. Antonio, who still had no idea what was going on gasped, as Lovino took the head into his mouth sucking it like a lollipop. His tongue flick around it, and in the tip. He rolled an r into it, this caused Antonio to cry out a bit and fists the bed sheets under his back. Lovino began to deep throat him, and what he couldn't fit into his mouth, he used a gloved hand to stroke. Antonio's eyes shut tight in pure bliss, as he felt his orgasm starting in the pit of his stomach.

Lovino bit down slightly, and this drove Antonio over the edge.

"DIOS MIO!" He yelled and came into Lovino's mouth, who licked it up, like it was a sweet treat. Antonio panted and, knew he _had _to get out of these cuffs and bang Lovino. So he felt around on them, and clicked the safety button on them, freeing himself.

"Oh you naughty boy, you weren't supposed to get out of those~" Lovino told him. "The officer forbids it." He grabbed the leash and pulled Antonio's face to his and kissed him. Antonio snapped out his daze and grabbed Lovino's ass pulling him closer. He forced his way past the smaller man's lips, and began to lightly suck on his tongue. Lovino moaned into the kiss.

Antonio pulled back and pushed him off. He grabbed Lovino and hand cuffed him to the head bored.

"If you're the co, that makes me the bad guy, and I believe the bad guy never does the right thing. So I'm going to have my way with you~" He cooed into the other's ear. Antonio pulled the bootie shorts off and saw that Lovino had gone commando. He chuckled and unhooked the leash and tied Lovino's legs around the knees. Antonio started to suck on one of his fingers when he noticed a dildo on the bed side table. A small smirk graced his lips as he grabbed it, and coated it in spit.

He traced the tip around Lovino tight hole. He felt Lovino shudder under the touch. He slid the toy in hearing Lovino whimper slightly. When he got it all the way in he slowly started to turn it on. Lovino bucked his hips whimpered in want. Antonio pulled it out slowly, and pushed it back just as slowly. He began to lick the outside of the hole while still pumping the toy.

"Dio mio!" Lovino cried "I can't take it anymore! JUST FUCK ME!" He cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Antonio pulled to toy all the way out but instead of doing what his lover asked he fucked his entrance with his tongue.

"GESÙ CRISTO!" He yelled clenching around his tongue. Antonio pulled back deciding that he was ready. He put his member at Lovino's prepped entrance, and traced around the entrance until Lovino cried out and begged him to do it.

He wasted no time in plunging in, moaning at the small pulls on his dick. He pulled out halfway when Lovino begged him to move, and pushed back in earning him a scream in Italian from the smaller man. Antonio moaned again, and thrusted again, finding the Lovino's prostate, which caused him to scream again and ach his back, and pulling on the handcuffs. Antonio continued to thrust, hitting the prostate from time to time, getting that same wild reaction from the Italian.

Antonio once again felt an orgasm built up tight in his stomach, quickly nearing his edge. Lovino began chanting Antonio's name in time with each thrust. Antonio started thrusting Lovino's shaft in time with each thrust nearing the edge. Antonio cried

"MI AMOR!" Before he shot into Lovino, riding his orgasm. Lovino screamed Italian profanities and came into Antonio's hand as he felt the warm cum inside him. Antonio pulled out of Lovino panting slightly. A stream of his cum poured out of his hole. So Antonio licked it. He licked it up like a treat. Then he untied Lovino's legs and crawled under him and licked Lovino's cum of his shaft, before crawling up higher and taking Lovino into a deep passionate kiss.

After the kiss broke Lovino all about collapsed on Antonio, not caring he was still handcuffed to the head bored. All he wanted to do was sleep curled up on his boyfriend.

The next morning Gilbert and Francis came into the house without knocking and went up to the bed room and found them sleeping on the bed, Lovino on top of Antonio handcuffed to the head bored, still pants less. Antonio completely clothed with his dick hanging out the fly of his pants. Both of them covered in dry cum.

"So tell me…. How did you do this again?" Gilbert asked Francis.

"Well you see Lovino came to me, flustered. He really wanted bondage but was much too embarrassed to ask Tonio, so I got them outfits and gave Antonio a fake reason to where them, which is why I asked you to send him that text saying the concert was a bust when there was no concert in the first place." Francis explained

"You got something out of this didn't you?" Gilbert asked

"Oui! I got something for the yaoi appreciation club I'm in with Elizaveta, Kiku, Femake, Feliks and your brother."

"West is in it?" Gilbert asked.

"Oui~ turns out he's very kinky."

"So what did you get?"

"This!" He said finding the hidden camera.

"Woooow Lovs let you film them?" He asked

"Oh honhonhon sorta… I told him I would get something from him later."

"You sick fuck."

"Hey what he doesn't know can't hurt me."

"Kesesesese I guess so."

**Meh… Well? What did you think? Leave a review please~**


	2. Hellooooo nurse

**Alright! So the bondage was a huge hit! 500 hits in less than 24 hours, it blew me away. I get that in 2 weeks! I was so blown away I decided to make it a multi shot. So I wrote this. :3 if you have anything you want to see leave it in a review and I'll make it happen. So I hope that, this is just what you're looking for. **

Antonio sat on the bed, his heart racing slightly with anticipation. Oh god. The bondage sex they had a few nights ago was the best sex Antonio could ever remember having. (Which is saying a lot, because he's had a LOT of sex.) So he and Lovino decided to try a few more things. Lovino claimed he had a surprise for Antonio, and frankly he Antonio couldn't wait.

This is what brings us here. Antonio sitting on the edge of the bed, shirtless, his eyes glued to the walk in closet door. He knew Lovino was in there putting on something sexy, and that he was having trouble getting into it. (He was cursing and saying things like. "Damn thing. Just zip!") Antonio started bouncing in his seat when the closet door clicked open.

Once again, Antonio was given an instant boner. Lovino stood there in a sexy nurse outfit. He had a little nurse hat, a white nurse shirt (I'll let you detail it out~) that didn't really cover anything, a short, _short, __**short, **__**short, SHORT **_white skirt, black fishnets, and black pumps.

"Helloooooo Nurse." Antonio said smirking slightly. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Whip it out." He said in a more playful tone. Antonio did as he was told and pull his shaft out. Lovino smiled greedily, and approached him. He licked two of his fingers, then traced them down Antonio's dick. "Mmm~ it feels so nice. Hard, big, and wet, just for me." He curled his fingers around it, and began pumping it slowly. Antonio moaned loudly, and in his excitement he came. "Wow~ So fast."

"Hmm, couldn't you lose your job, taking advantage of patients like this?" Antonio asked, pulling himself together.

"Hmm…" Lovino trailed off. "I guess so. But, if you took advantage of me, I wouldn't tell." Antonio smiled and crashed their lips together, a hand crawling up Lovino's thigh, and up his skirt, quickly finding that there was nothing in the way of Antonio's hand, and its prize.

Lovino gasped into the kiss, when Antonio's hand brushed past his shaft, and around to his ass, his finger tracing his entrance. Antonio's other hand was unbuttoning Lovino's shirt, and once it's off, begins to tweak his nipples.

"Dio mio, Antonio." Lovino breathed against his lips, Antonio took this moment, to leave hot kisses down his jaw to his earlobe. He began to suck on it, which in turn made Lovino cry out and thrust his hips forward. Antonio pulled him into his lap and moved his lips to his neck and bit down. "DIO MIO! Mi piace moltissimo. Di più! Di più!"

Antonio pulled back slightly, and noticed he left a hicky. He smirked and did the same thing to the other side. For some reason he had to have symmetry, it's like there was some goth kid somewhere, with white strips on one side of his head, who shot guns with his pinkies, demanding that there was symmetry.

He kissed down his chest leaving a trail of his spit. While his mouth sucked on various parts of Lovino's chest, leaving hickies here and there (They are symmetrical of course. Antonio doesn't want to disappoint that goth kid.)

He pushed Lovino off of him and set him down near the head bored taking in the submitting form before him. His face flushed, and his eyes half lidded, begging in Italian.

"An-Antonio~ Please!" He said using his own fingers to open up himself. "Please fuck me. I need you!" Without a second thought Antonio drove his dick into the begging boy below him. "DIO MIO!" he shouted, writhing underneath Antonio. Antonio pulled out all the way and thrusted into him, gaining the same reaction. This action was repeated a few times, until he only pulled out halfway.

When he brushed passed Lovino prostate the man screamed in pure pleasure. Antonio had an interesting idea. He sucked his own fingers, before fitting two inside Lovino along with his cock.  
>"AHHHH! ANTONIO! I'M GONNA!" But before he could finish Antonio grabbed his dick, preventing him from coming.<p>

"Not yet mi amor. Before you can come, scream my name."

"ANTONIO!" He yelled throwing his pride out the window. I mean really. Here he was in a slutty nurse costume, being fucked by his sexy-ass boyfriend, who wasn't letting him come. GOSH.

"Tell me you love me~"

"Ti amo!"

"Tell me you need me!"

"I need you!"

"Say it in Spanish!"

"¡Te necesito! ¡Por favor!" He begged. Antonio smirked before pumping the swollen read cock. "AHHHH! ANTONI-_oh!_" He cried and came into Antonio's hand. Antonio's breath hitched before he came. He crumbled into a soundless cry before passing out next to Lovino. Lovino curled up next to him and fell asleep.

…

…

…

"Are they asleep?" Elizaveta asked quietly.

"_Ja, _I think they are." Ludwig said.

"Like, thank god! I'm sooo cramping up here~" Feliks said

"Oh honhonhon~ who knew Lovino was _this _kinky?" Francis said

"Like right? He never crossed me as the type to do this!" Feliks said crawling out from under the bed.

"_Hai._ I see what you mean Feliks-san." Kiku said coming out of the bathroom, with Francis and Ludwig in tow.

"Yep! But I'm glad he is! We got some great stuff today!" Elizaveta exclaimed coming out of the closet.

"Like totes. But all that thumping really took a toll on my head. ZOMG My hair!"

"SHH!" They all said.

'Look why don't we leave before one of them wakes up? I'm not really up for getting another reason for Lovino to hate me." Ludwig said, trying to make a leave for the door.

"Agreed." The others said.

"Hmm if we hurry, we could catch Heracles and Sadiq in the act." Kiku said calmly.

**Well that was shit compared to the first part… Meh… Well, leave a review and a request. I might put up a poll but no one does those, so you guys just leave a review with what you want to see. I'm fairly open…. Just no gender-bending… I CAN'T DO THAT STUFF! Meh…. I fail.**

**R&R **

**~Roxi2Star**


	3. Little RedRiding Slut & The Wolfman

**Hola! Ok~ So I got a great request! From…. Um…. The cat with the smirk? Or the cat that smirks… Something about a smirking cat….. Whatever~ Anyway I hope that this is just what you're looking for!**

Once upon a time, there was a little ("I'M NOT LITTLE." Phfft… Who do you think you are? The pipsqu-Fullmetal Alchemist?) boy who dressed in drag. His favorite outfit was a red hood, with a white shirt that hung off his shoulders, and was tied skin tight, a red skirt that was much too short, and big, black, leather, 3 inched heeled boots, that went up to his thigh. He dressed like a slut but his eyes were wide, and that of a virgin's. Now because of this they called him little red-riding slut. He was still very naïve and was unaware that, being called little red-riding slut was a bad thing.

Little red-riding slut hummed to himself as he set down the path to his grandmother's. He was completely unaware that two hungry green eyes watched him from in the darkness of the woods.

Behind the trees and out a view from little red-riding slut, stood the wolf-man. He looked like a man, but he had ears and a tail. His ears were the same color as his chocolate locks, his tail was the same. Those were the two main differences, but his canines' were a bit shaper than the normal person, and his nails were more claw-like. He stood in, new clothes, that he had stolen from the village. He was known as the wolf-man, but we'll just call him Wolf.

Wolf's thin red tongue graced out of his mouth and licked his lips. The things we was about to do this kid. He shivered at the thought. He about pounced on him right then and there. _No. _He thought to himself. _I'm going to make him ask for it. _He licked his lips again before setting off.

Little slut, yes that's what we're calling him, anyway! Little slut walked down the path, his gold eyes scanning from side to side. He had the oddest feeling of being watched, but shoved it off and continued walking.

"Hola, where are you going little boy?" Wolf called to him coming out of the trees. Little slut froze and starred at Wolf.

"Um… To my Grandmother's Mr. Wolf." Little Slut said shaking slightly.

"All alone, at this time of night?" He asked sweetly.

"Well you see she's real sick, and needed some more food. So my mother sent me out to give her some." He said smiling slightly.

"Ah, si, si. But I would feel bad, if something happened to someone as cute as you~ let me walk you there." Wolf said offering Little Slut his arm. Little Slut linked arms with him.

"Grazie, this is very kind of you." He said.

"Hmm, I guess. But I do expect payment." Wolf told him.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't have any money, and I have just enough for my Grandmother, so I'm afraid I have nothing to give you." Little Slut said, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Do not fear, I know what I shall take. But you have to do something, for the transaction to be made." He said, reaching a nice spot and stopping.

"What would that be Mr. Wolf?" Little slut asked.

"I'm about to make you feel good. Better than you've ever felt. But in order for that to happen… You have to beg for it." He said, licking his lips. Wolf's hand was placed on Little slut's thigh, moving toward his vital regions.

"Make me feel good?" Little slut asked. Wolf nodded licking his lips again. "O-ok. Please Mr. Wolf, make me feel good. Please!" He begged his face flushing from the way Wolf's hand was groping his thigh. Wolf smirked, and whispered into his ear, blowing hot air against his skin.

"I'll eat you up." And with that said Wolf connected their lips, his tongue braking through Little sluts lips. His tongue exploring and pressing everything it could find. Little slut let out a soft sigh when Wolf's hand brushed against his member, which now was bulging under his tight skirt. Wolf moved his hand around to Little slut's ass and gave it a hard squeeze bringing him closer, so that their erections were grinding up against each other.

Little slut moaned into the kiss, fisting his hands into Wolf's hair. Wolf growled and rolled his hips, Little slut gasped, then moaned loudly. Little slut pulled his lips off of Wolf's and looked down at their grinding crotches, focusing on them. He grabbed Wolf's shirt and rocked his hips into the other. Wolf watched him with hungry eyes, licking his lips.

"How do you feel?" He asked. Little slut looked up at him, his face flushed.

"I feel good. But… It hurts." He said pointing to his erection. "It hurts real bad."

"Let me fix that, si?" Little slut nodded and watched as Wolf pushed him onto the ground, and threw his legs over his shoulders. He licked his lips again while folding up Little slut's skirt, gazing at his vital regions. He took his shaft in his hand and licked the tip of his shaft.

"DIO MIO!" Little slut called his voice dropping an octave. Wolf took the whole shaft into his mouth, and hummed on it. Little slut threw his head back crying out in pleasure. Wolf pulled it out of his mouth, but made a trail of open mouthed kisses down his shaft. Licking in every space in his vital regions. When he reached his hole, Wolf's tongue licked around the entrance before diving in. "AH!" Little slut called arching his back.

Wolf pulled back admiring his work. Poor Little slut was shuddering, in a pool of want. "Please Mr. Wolf." He begged. "Fuck me~ fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me!" He yelled.

Wolf smirked and pulled his shaft out of his pants and brought it to Little slut's entrance. He shoved all the way in, very hard.

"OW! FUCKING SHIT! Antonio that hurt!" Lovino scolded.

"Lo siento Lovi, I got a little carried away. This role play thing is fun~" Antonio said smiling down at Lovino.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright… Um… Oh Mr. Wolf! It feels so good!" Lovino said switching into a higher voice… That sounded a lot like Feliciano…

"Heh. It does." He said thrusting again.

"OH! Ahhh~" Little slut said bucking his hips. "I need more~" Wolf kissed his stomach and continued to thurst, waiting to find his prostate. "OH! MR. WOLF! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!" Little slut called shaking.

Wolf, began to abuse the spot with hard direct hits. After a few minutes Little slut was sent into a fit of cries. "ANTONIO!" He shouted, spraying ropes of cum, all over Wolf. Wolf shuddered as his length was clenched.

"MI AMOR!" He called, and came inside Little slut.

"Dios mio! That was… MUY BIEN!" Antonio called, lying next to Lovino on the ground.

"Si…." Lovino breathed. "Now... Carry me back to the house."

"Fusosososo si, si" Antonio said, getting up and putting his cock away. "Come here." He picked Lovino up and carried him back to the house.

….

….

….

"Mmm! There's just something about role playing that just~ mmm!" Elizaveta said coming out of her hiding spot, camera in hand.

"Hai you are quite right Eliza-chan." Kiku told her, coming up to her with the microphones.

"Well come on Kiku, Francis tipped me off that Gilbert and Mattie would be having wild hot sex today!" She said leading her Asian friend away.

**OH YEAH! I'm a roll! Well as I said in the begging this was a request by…. Um… The cat with the smirk… Well~ leave a request and I'll make it happen!**


	4. Maid in Spain

**RAWR! I'm back. This was a request by… The Ghost. Well~ I hope this is just what you're looking for~**

Lovino stood in his closet that he and Antonio shared. He looked at his reflection, and ran down a check list in his mind. Dress. He looked at the French maid dress, he got. It wasn't a REAL maid dress, it was… Much, much shorter. Like so short if he was wearing boxers you would be able to see them. It was red and had a white lace trim apron, and a white bandana. Stalking's? Check. They were up to his thigh, white and had the same trim as his apron. He also was re-using the pumps, from his and Antonio's "Nurse" Role-play. Under-ware? Not wearing any. Check. Lovino smirked before heading downstairs to find his boyfriend.

This was NOT Antonio's day. He woke up sore, his tomatoes went bad. Eyebrows was an extra bitch today. His boss yelled at him for being late. Eyebrows got in his face about the Armada. Francis tried to rape him again. Gilbert wouldn't shut up about sex with Matthew. Eyebrows and his bitchyness. Did he mention Eyebrows is a bitch? And now this.

He was out of wine.

Not that he was an alcoholic, he just really needed some wine after a bitch day like today. But no, Dios had other plans in store. Antonio sighed and sat up hitting his head on God knows what.

"MERIDA!" He cursed holding his head. Lovino heard him from the hall, and took this as his entrance.

"Antonio~ Is something wrong?" He asked in a sugar sweet voice.

"It's nothing Lovi. Just having a shit of a da- Is that a maid costume?" He asked looking up at him, a steady stream of blood already pouring out his nose.

"Si! I decided to help out around the house more, so I thought I might as well enjoy myself~" He said coming over to Antonio. "Need a massage? You seem stressed."

"Lovi… Do you have a fever?" He asked feeling his head.

"No." Lovino's voice went back to normal. "I'm trying to be sexy stronzo!"

"Ohhh! _Ohhh~" _Antonio caught on…. Dumbass. Anyway~ "Si Lovi that would be nice~"

Lovino sat on the counter and Antonio stood with his back facing him. Lovino set his hands to work, digging in to his knots on his shoulder, and upper back. Antonio let out a small moan. Lovino kept moving up and down his back rubbing, any place that felt tense. Soon Antonio was putty in his hands. Moaning, sexy putty, but putty none the less.

When Lovino could find no more knots he decided it was time to seal the deal. His hands felt around to the front of Antonio's hem line, and unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his length. Antonio tensed against him but quickly relaxed.

"Lovi~" He moaned as Lovino began to jack him off. He smirked as Antonio's moans got louder and the shaft in his hand hardened. He kept working, keeping his own erection under control. "Lovi! I'm gonna-" But before he could finish Lovino stopped, and crawled out from behind him getting off the counter.

"Lovi?" He asked his voice cracking.

"Si?" Lovino said innocently.

"Are you gonna… Finish?" He asked

"Hmm~ maybe~" He winked and left the VERY confused Spaniard alone… Well not alone, he had his springing Johnny. He threw it back in his pants (Not the most pleasant thing) And ran after Lovino, who had started cleaning.

Antonio watched Lovino dust. He was dusting a low shelf and dropped something. He bent over to get it. Now if Antonio didn't already have a hard on (which he did) He would have gotten one. Lovino bent over, exposing his uncovered ass. Antonio walked over and tapped the entrance with three dry fingers.

"Chigi!" Lovino said "Oh Antonio~ mmm~" Lovino stood up, putting the object back on the shelf. "Want a show?" Lovino asked turning to Antonio.

"Si."

"Then sit down. I'll show you what I do when you're not home." Antonio sat down on the love seat, and Lovino disappeared but quickly came back with a dildo. Lovino turned his back to Antonio, bent over exposing his ass again, and put the tip of the dildo to the hole. Antonio grabbed the edge of the couch. Lovino began to push the dildo into his hole, and turning it on.

"Mmm~ It feels good." Lovino turned his head "Not as good as you of course but still good." He began to pump the toy, moaning. He angled it searching for his spot. Antonio sat there on the couch licking his lips. A smirk crossed his face as he heard Lovino cry out. Antonio got up and took the toy and pumped it slowly.

"Mmm~ Antonio!" Lovino cooed lustfully. Antonio pulled the toy out and gave the hole a slow lick. Lovino shivered, so Antonio did it again. After a few more licks he stuck his tongue in and began fucking it in and out. Lovino arched his back crying out again.

"Oh Dios Lovi~" Antonio said ridding himself of any clothing. Lovino turned around and pushed Antonio down on the floor. "¿Qué?"

"Shut up." Lovino said climbing on top of him. He licked his licks starring down at the Spaniard (A sexy naked Spaniard) beneath him. Lovino licked his own fingers, and prepped himself slightly, before diving down on Antonio's length. "Mmm" He slid up and down, hearing Antonio groan and growl under him. Lovino smirked and picked up the pace.

"Dios~ Loviii!" Antonio groaned thrusting his hips up to Lovino in time. "I can't! I-I can't!" Lovino squeaked when he felt the warm liquid being shot into him. But he didn't stop, he was nowhere near done. It didn't take long for Antonio to become hard inside him again, as Lovino continued to move on top of him.

The two of them we're moaning and crying out each other's names so loudly that neither of them heard the front door open. A tall man walked in, heading toward the noise of them moaning, not having a clue to what they were doing.

"… MY EYES! THEY BURN! I SOOOO DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THIS!" Alfred yelled.

Lovino and Antonio stopped, both horrified on being walked in on.

"AL WHAT THE FUCK? YOU'RE 3 HOURS EARLY!"

"I'M SORRY. MATT KICKED ME OUT OF THE HOUSE. OH GOD."

"GAH! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"RIGHT!" And with that the American went running to the hills.

**Didn't that coming did you? I still take requests.**

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star.**


	5. Tres

**Alright! I'M BACK. Hot damn! Well this chapter will be hard to beat for me… But I'll do it somehow! Anyway this was inspired by "Tres" My NekoNeko. So go read that. **

"Scarred for life dude." Alfred said, slurping down his milkshake.

"Oh shut up. You've seen worse…. I should know I was there." Lovino said glaring at the cup in front of him.

"Oh you mean that time we walked in on my folks?" Alfred said before giving a shudder. "So. Much. French…. I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT HIS EYEBROWS!"

"Please stop talking before I barf…." Lovino's phone buzzed.

**Antonio: **_Lovi, get home. NOW!_

"Dammit it's like I'm some little kid!" Lovino yelled getting out of his chair.

"Huh?"

"I gotta go. The tomato bastard says I gotta get home, it looks like it's an emergency."

"Right, we still on for awesome twins movie night?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, but Feliciano said he might not be able to come, something about pasta, football and snuggle time." Both men gave a shudder.

"Well, ok. See ya then!" Alfred said getting into his car as Lovino got into his (Antonio's). Lovino pulled into the driveway of the home he and Antonio shared, and walked up to the door. His hand was on the door knob when he heard a crash followed by Spanish curses.

"Alvarez must be here….." Lovino said opening the door. "Antonio!" He called. "Why…. THE FUCK?" He asked stepping into the kitchen.

Two heads snapped towards him, one with a ponytail smacking the side of his head. There was a smashed plate on the floor and the two figures were fighting over and identical one. But that wasn't why Lovino was freaking out. Oh no. There were two Antonio's.

Yeah you read write. Two of 'em. One was the normal happy go lucky Spaniard we all know and love who was 25, then there was the always sexy pirate Antonio we all know and… Well. We all want him in our bed, who was about 17.

Lovino blinked a few times. Two Antonio's. He slapped himself. Two Antonio's still stood before him. He slapped himself again. Still there, he went to slap himself again, but Antonio... The older one, stopped him.

"Si, Lovi there are two of us. You can stop slapping yourself." He said

"Ok….. WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE TWO OF YOU?"

"Eyebrows." Antonio replied. "He sent me myself from my pirate days."

"Oh joy~" Lovino rolled his eyes. "I love you and all but you were a bitch back then… A sexy bitch with great ass but a bitch none the less."

"Well I feel loved." Said the younger Antonio leaning against the kitchen counter.

"You should bitch; I called you sexy didn't I?" Lovino asked narrowing his eyes.

"Phfft I don't even know who you are." The young Antonio said rolling his eyes.

"It's Romano." The older Antonio said trying to keep calm. The younger one's eyes lit up.

"Romano? Is that really you?" he asked coming up to him, giving his cheeks a poke. "Si! I know that squishy cheek anywhere!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Lovino snapped at him, head butting him.

"Yup… That's Roma…" He stood back up, and took a good look at him. "Wow Roma~ You became really beautiful! I mean you always had a pretty face but back then it was just cute to look at but now~… Well now I can't help but get turned on!~" Lovino's face went scarlet, and for a moment Antonio (the older one) Looked like he was about to kill his younger self, then an idea struck him. He smirked and didn't bother hiding it.

"Hey stronzo I don't know what your- Antonio…. What the fuck are you thinking?" Lovino asked

"Hmm? I'm not thinking anything Lovi~" He winked.

"You sick fu-…. Wait… That sounds…. Hot." Lovino said smirking as well.

"Hey! Guys, what are you thinking! I wanna know!" The child… Ish…. Man… Sex on legs with a great ass thing said.

"So you're horny are you?" Lovino asked

"Si?" The young man asked.

"Well then! Would you care to join us for a good time?" Antonio asked. The confusion on the teen's face disappeared and was replaced by a smirk… A smirk identical to the one his older self, wore.

"Why yes. I would love to join you." He said. And with that the trio ran up the stairs.

Lovino and the current Antonio… Ah fuck it. Antonio=Older, Spain=Younger. Got it? Good.

Lovino and Antonio were attached at the mouth, while Spain sat behind Lovino, his mouth attached to the smaller man's neck, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

Antonio pulled back from the fiery kiss, and began sucking on the opposite side of Lovino's neck from Spain. Lovino let out a groan when Antonio's fingers met with his curl, giving it a hard pull. Lovino let out a small cry with Spain's fingers tweaked his nipple.

It wasn't long before Lovino found himself between two almost naked Spaniards, without any clothes himself. He shuddered when he felt one tongue teasing his nipple while the other one was licking the head of his length. He was leaning on Antonio who somehow ended up behind him while Spain, gave him a blow job. Lovino moaned and tried to move his legs witch were being held up. His panting became even more irregular when Spain's tongue found its way into Lovino's hole. He arched his back crying out.

Antonio smirked down at Lovino who's faced was flushed.

"Oh Lovi you look so cute~"

"I agree!" Spain said coming up from his work.

"Shu-Shu- OHHHH~" he moaned when his curl was pulled again.

Spain sat up and forced three of his fingers into Lovino's mouth coating them in spit, while Antonio did the same thing with two. They soon pulled out of his mouth, Spain slide one in first, soon followed by Antonio. When all five were inside the started thrusting for his spot. It wasn't long before Lovino cried out in Italian.

Both Spaniards smirked pulling out. Antonio moved his in first and began abusing his prostate, in the mean time Spain went back to back to sucking Lovino off. Lovino writhed calling out to them screaming profanities in all the languages he knew. Which was a quite a bit.

"Oooh! Antonio! Spain! Don't stop! No deje! Non si fermano! Noli prohibere! Teishi shinaide kudasai!" That's right mother fuckers. 5 languages. Any way! After a certain amount of time Antonio worked a few fingers in there with him, before getting Spain to enter as well. He was able to slide in fairly well, but it was clear it was hurting Lovino, so both Spaniards aimed and his prostate, which sent him crying. They smirk at each other, doing that again.

Spain stopped Antonio, and then moved the tip of his head around Lovino's prostate, making him whimper. Then the two of them began to pound that poor spot.

"JESUS CHRIST! OH GOD! DIO MIO! IT'S SOO GOOD! DON'T STOP! DON'T YOU DARE STOP! MOTHER FUCKER!" Lovino called out. After this Spain, called out, not as loudly but still. Ya know loud.

"Ah shit!" He yelled before coming inside of Lovino, this started a chain reaction, after Spain came, Lovino came in a fit of screams and cries, with caused Antonio to come. The Spaniards pulled out one at a time, causing a stream of cum, to come pouring out of Lovino's poor hole.

"Well that was fun." Antonio said nuzzling Lovino's neck.

"Si… It was." Spain agreed burying his face in Lovino's neck.

"Si…." Lovino said before falling asleep.

The next day, Spain was gone but left a note reading.

_Dear, Lovino and Antonio._

_ Gracias for last night, it was great! But I had to leave, don't worry I'll make it home just fine! _

_With Love~_

_Spain_

_P.S Oh honhonhon~_

**:3 Well there we go! I got a lot of requests for pirate!Spain. And that's been done sooo many times before! So I took it and added a twist. Also I heard threesome somewhere.. Well I killed two birds with one stone!**

** I still do requests! Just please… The more original the idea, the more likely I'll use it. **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star.**


	6. OMFG

Every touch burned. Every kiss stung. And Lovino loved it. He ground his hips up into Antonio's. Their lips met again for a short passionate kiss. Antonio pulled Lovino's pants off already taking his length into his warm wet mouth.

"Fucking shit!" Lovino cursed fucking his mouth "Fuck! Fuck! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! Oh god Antonio! Mo-"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Just then the door opened and a man at 6"6, long chocolate hair tied into a ponytail, bright green eyes, and tan skin stood in the doorway with headphones in one ear and an angry expression on his face.

"BITCHES BE QUIET." The man, Alvarez or Portugal if you will shouted. This is Antonio's ass of an older brother. "UNLIKE YOU TOO I NEED SLEEP."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD ALVAREZ! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Antonio shouted kicking Alvarez out of his room. "COME IN HERE AGAIN AND I'M CALLING THE COPS!"

** YOU'VE BEEN TROLLED. TROLOLOLOLOL I'm sorry~ the next chapter will be up soon! I just had to do this for giggles. It was in an RP I did with my friends and Alvarez jumped in and was all "BITCHES! BE QUIET" And then there was a threesome with him Gilbert and Matthew….. But anyway~ Yeah! I still take requests! The more original the better. Also NO. I'M NOT DOING PIRATE!ANTONIO AND CAPTAVE!LOVINO. IT'S BEEN DONE LIKE 1000 TIMES. I WANT ORGINAL STUFF. Please?~ POR FAVOR? Sigh…. Oh and the Feli threesome will be later, I want to spread my threesomes out. **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	7. Meoooow

**Hey hey~ Alright! So this is an AU. Yeah... Just thought I'd throw that out there so you don't get confused. **

Lovino sighed as he swept the floor, well he wasn't really getting anything done just moving dust. His cat tail swayed behind him, and his ears went up as he hummed a song. He swayed with the song he was humming until a certain Spaniard walked into the room to check on him.

Antonio chuckled at the sight of his part-cat henchman humming and dancing slightly. Oh he was so cute, Antonio could just eat him up, and so much more. A creepy grin was slapped onto the Spaniard's face thinking about all the dirty things he could do to Lovino.

"Hola Lovi~" He cooed

"GAH! Oh it's just you. What do you want bastard?" The child asked.

"Nothing much, I just have a job for you. But… I don't know if you can handle it." Antonio said walking to him

"Phfft I'm sure I can handle it." Lovino said smirking "As you said yesterday~ I've grown up quite a bit!" It was true, the child was now more of a teenager. He was about 6 inches shorter than Antonio and his pudgy cheeks had hollowed out, and his limbs became long and lanky. Antonio looked down at his legs that disappeared up his short red dress. Antonio was now hard.

"Si, si your right. You have grown up a lot. Which is why I'm asking you to do this. In fact this is something I've wanted for a long time."

One of Lovino's ears went up and he titled his head to the side. "Well, what is it?" He asked

"Come on! I'll show you~" Antonio said picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"GAH! BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN!" Lovino yelled beating the man's back.

Soon Antonio made it to his room and dropped Lovino on his bed and starred down at him. Lovino looked up at him, anger written all over his face but before he could speak Antonio pulled his curl.

"Oh~ st-op~" Lovino said moaning as Antonio pulled the curl. Antonio pulled the curl a few more times before bring the boy into a kiss. Lovino gasped and mumbled something about stopping but soon he was kissing back. Lovino groaned again when his curl was pulled.

Soon Antonio pulled back and pulled the boys boxers off. Antonio smirked and grabbed Lovino's tail. The child moaned, as Antonio stroked it.

"Fusosososo Lovi you're so cute!" Antonio said still stroking the tail.

"Ba-Ba-Bast- OHhh~ Mmm…." Lovino moaned as Antonio brushed against his length. Antonio flipped Lovino over on his back and attacked his length with his mouth. "AH! Bastard! St~oooop! Ohhh!~" Lovino let out a loud groan when Antonio's lips touched the top of his member. Antonio took the teenager's dick into his mouth, and began sucking and swirling his tongue. "No!~ No~ N- Yes! Oh yes! More!~~~~" Lovino pushed the man's head down on his length, while his tail was swishing behind his back in smooth movements, occasionally twitching.

Antonio let the length fall out of his mouth, earning a soft mewl from the boy.

"Antonio~" he said softly "More… Por favor!" Lovino begged. Antonio licked his lips and used his tongue to lick under Lovino's length and around his hole. Lovino whimpered , as Antonio's tongue slipped inside his small tight hole. Antonio moaned at the tightness of this virginal hole. It was long before he pulled out and stood up pulling his throbbing length out of his pants. He was about to shove it inside his lover but a new thought entered his brain when he saw the child's state.

Poor Lovino was spewed out on the bed, his face flushed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, his tail swishing on its own and that desperate look on his face. He'd have to wait a little longer.

"Lovino. Sit up and suck." Antonio ordered. Lovino did as he was told had tried to take as much of Antonio's member into his mouth. Which wasn't much… Antonio was… As the Hardy Boy's would put it (South Park ones) it was HUUUUUGE.

"Antonio it's too big!" Lovino complained "Can't you just put it in?"

"Fusosososo! Ok Lovi~" Antonio threw Lovino on the bed and put his member at his entrance. Antonio teased his entrance a bit, by putting the head of his dick in and then pulling it out.

"Antonio! Please! Por favore! Por favor!" Lovino begged. Antonio smirked before shoving his entire length inside, impaling the boy. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure "That hurt bastard!" Lovino said a single perfect tear rolling down his cheek.

"Lo siento Lovi~" Antonio said kissing the tear away "I'm gonna move now si?"

"Si…." Antonio pulled out half way before sliding back inside. Lovino moaned a bit, and Antonio did it again making the smaller's moans grow louder. Antonio soon set up a fast rhythm making the both of them moan and groan. After a few minutes Antonio brushed a deep part inside the boy, making him scream.

"ANTONIO! THERE!" Lovino called out. Antonio hit it again. "AHHHH~~~~" Antonio began to abuse the spot making the cat child scream every time he hit it. "Antonio! I'… I'm! AHHH! ANTONIO~" Lovino called out as he came between them. Antonio groaned emptying himself in the child shortly after.

"Ahh~ Lovi that was nice!" Antonio said pulling the boy on top of him.

"Yeah whatever bastard…" And with that they fell asleep.

** Bad ending is bad. Long wait is long. Bad smut is bad. Sorry author is sorry. Review? Also…. My other Spamano fic "Walking On the Edge of Death City" needs more love~ PLEASE? **

**Anyway~**

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star **


	8. The Pirate and The Altarboy

**Alright. FINE. I'm doing it. Yes. PIRATE!SPAIN :O I got like 15 requests for it but whatever. What I'm not doing though is Captive!Lovino! No. Now it's Altar-boy!Lovino. So Bleh. Anyway here we go! **

Lovino stood by the altar in the empty church minding his own business. He put his red scarf (I don't know what the fuck it's called! I may be Catholic but I know like nothing about it.) Around his neck. It went past his abnormally short robe. Now trust me when I mean short I mean _**short**_. It was like mini skirt! Even the white sash on his waist was longer! His priest was a pervert; the guy even had a certain pair of panties for Lovino to wear! They're white and they have a bow on the front! He also had white thigh high lace stockings. Too bad Lovino had no idea this was abnormal though….. He swished his long flowing sleeves when he turned to face the altar.

Lovino had no idea that a handsome pirate had entered the large room.

"Hola~" the pirate said from right behind Lovino. Startled, Lovino turned around to face the man. He blinked realized he had seen him at the mass earlier. This man stuck out in his mind because the two had been in eye contact almost at all times, the Spanish man even licked his lips a few times at the smaller man, which of course made the Italian blush a fiery red.

"C-can I help you?" Lovino stuttered.

"Si, I would like to confess something." He told the altar boy.

"You'll have to wait for the p-"

"No, I'd like to confess to you." The man said. "I'm Antonio by the way."

"L-Lovino…. And um... Me?" Antonio nodded.

"Si. May I start?" Lovino nodded and swallowed. "Well for one I am a pirate, so I have killed. But I only do it in self-defense, but contrary to the stereotype I have never raped." Antonio put his hand on Lovino's shoulder. "But I have taken people, who at first weren't willing." His hand traveled down Lovino's stomach "But in the end; they were. And as my final confession, I wish to de-phial purity that is this altar boy before me" His hand moved Lovino's thigh. Lovino's breath hitched. He moved his hand in smoothing circle's on the Italian's thigh. Lovino's breath became irregular as his cock became slowly hard.

Antonio used his other hand to stroke Lovino's stay curl. Lovino moaned and thrusted forward but blushed after doing so. Antonio smirked and gave the curl a hard tug. Lovino arched into the man. Antonio leaned down and gave the curl a slow tantalizing lick. Lovino cried out and dry humped the pirate. The hand on Lovino's thigh moved on up to the bulge on his robe.

Lovino gasped as the pirate rubbed him through the thin material.

"I'm going to take it, that I can take you?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded.

"Por favore!" He begged. Antonio smirked and smashed his lips together with the Italian's, slipping his tongue through Lovino's lips. Antonio groaned into the kiss as Lovino was trying to remove his shirt. Antonio pulled back with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Let me do that si?" Antonio took off his hat and lifted his shirt over his head, leaving his chest bare other than a gold cross. Lovino eyed his chest hungrily, licking his lips. "You can touch me." Lovino ran his hands down the Spaniard's chest, even taking the time to rub his nipples. Antonio groaned as he held Lovino's hips with an almost painful grip. Antonio growled when Lovino's frail hands reached his pants. Lovino looked up at him, and Antonio nodded. Lovino undid the pirate's pants and got on his knee's pulling out the length. Lovino blushed as he took part of the erect member into his mouth. Antonio groaned and locked his fingers into the other's hair, moving it.

"That's right. Suck like a good boy. Sí. Chupar, duro." Lovino shuddered. Lovino kept sucking and letting the man force his head to move, pushing the shaft farther back until Lovino choked on it slightly. After a few minutes Antonio pulled Lovino off, picked him up and sat him on the altar. Antonio made Lovino lay on his back while Antonio set to work.

He slid off Lovino's shoes and lace stockings kissing up his legs. Lovino shuddered when he reached the bulge on his panties. Antonio kissed the bulge then pulled the panties down with his mouth. Antonio titled his head, and then removed the ropes off of Lovino, so that he was bare on the altar. Lovino tried to cover himself up but the pirate removed his hands.

"No, Lovino. Let me look at you." Lovino blushed as Antonio bent down and licked his shaft, and his balls. Lovino arched his back as Antonio mouth and tongue explored his vital regions. Soon he found Lovino's entrance, and licked around teasing it. Lovino mewed and tried to move his legs, but Antonio held them still while he licked and sucked at Lovino's tiny hole. Antonio's tongue slipped in and fucked the hole for a bit before he pulled back and presented Lovino with three fingers. "Chupar." He ordered. Lovino did as he was told and sucked the digits until they were soaked. Antonio pulled them out and pushed the first one into Lovino's hole.

He soon added a second and third. Lovino moaned as Antonio thrusted them. Soon Antonio deemed Lovino ready and put his member, which was covered in pre-cum and placed it at his entrance. Lovino whimpered and nodded to him. Antonio impaled the boy, making him scream in pain/pleasure. Antonio waited for him to adjust before starting a slow rhythm.

"An-Antonio~ faster." Lovino begged. Antonio smirked before increasing his speed. "Harder!" The boy cried and once again Antonio did what he was asked of. "Deeper!" Antonio thrusted in all the way to the hilt, and pulled back and went back in as hard and as fast as possible. After a few more times Lovino cried out.

"ANTONIO!" And came between them and after a few more thrusts Antonio followed suite. The two collapsed on the church floor.

"H-hey Lovi….." Antonio asked.

"What ba-bastard?"

"Will your boss be mad if he knew we had sex in here?"

"Hell yeah. So let's get out of here." And with that the couple got dressed and left.

**Bad ending is bad. Anyway! SO yea Pirate!Spain be happy. Also~ I have a special gift in mind for whoever is the 100****th**** reviewer! It's epic. So yeah! Leave a review~ **

**R&R**

**Roxi2Star~**


	9. SO MUCH JIZZ

**Alright! The Prize for the 100****th**** reviewer went to Ebony-Ivory-and-Rachele. SO here's her prize! Also, I have another idea for this but I'll post it later….. So without further ado~ I hope this is just what you're looking for~**

Lovino cursed. Loudly. He was NOT going to do this.

"Shut it brat. You think I want to do this either?" Gilbert asked him. They were wearing the same outfit, and if you asked them they would tell you it was stupid. It was a _**SHORT **_dress. Not just any dress, but a dress that a noble would have worn just before the French Revolution. Gilbert's was blue and white while Lovino's was red and white. Neither had under-ware on.

"Shut the fuck up! Why am I doing this?" Lovino asked himself

"Because you didn't want Toni to do it without you, cause then I would be cheating~" Francis said entering the room. He was in nothing but a rose. Lovino blushed and looked away. "Do not look away~ you shall see it without the rose soon enough~"

"Don't remind me…." Lovino grumbled.

Confused? Well you see, Gilbert and Antonio forgot Francis' birthday. Francis made a big stink about it and demanded a threesome. But when Antonio told Lovino he was being forced into it, Lovino had no other choice but to be a part of it himself.

"For once the awesome agrees with the Italian brat. This is sooo not awesome Franny." Gilbert said trying to pull down his dress some.

"It wasn't awesome of you to forget my birthday either Gilbert~~" Francis said smiling. "Now come on, Antonio's in the other room. When they all walked into the room, Lovino's mouth dropped.

Antonio was shirtless, which wasn't really an odd sight. But… His ass… He was wearing a pair of pants that went just past his knee and were tied there. The pants were the colors of the French flag and on his ass there was a fleur-de-lis on his ass. And oh my god, those pants made his ass look great. They framed it just right.

"Oh Hola…" Antonio said turning to them. He didn't seem super happy to be there either.

"Well, shall we start?" Francis said sitting on his bed. The other three turned to each and sighed, and all sat on the bed. Francis smiled. Oh this should be fun. Francis went to his nightstand and pulled out a small bag Arthur had given him for his birthday, he smiled as he turned to the others.

"What the fuck is that?" Lovino asked, hiding behind Antonio.

"Just something to make this a little more enjoyable for you~" And with that he let the dust in the bag fall over the three. They all closed their eyes and took a nice even breathe. When they opened their eyes, Francis was met with gold, green, and red glazed hazy eyes. "Oh honhonhon~~" He crawled over to Antonio first and connected their lips; the kiss was short but heated. Francis quickly turned Antonio around, and began to grope his ass.

"Oh Antoine you always did have a great ass~." Francis said. He was surprised that Antonio wasn't giving a reaction.

"Urgh Wino bastard groping him there doesn't do shit! You have to slap it!" And with that Lovino slapped Antonio's ass.

"Ah!" Antonio said his face flushing "Well, this is nice and all but my ass is… A little sensitive!" Antonio said panting. Francis smirked and slapped it himself. "AH!~~~~~"

After one last slap, Francis turned to Lovino with a pervy grin on his face. Lovino blushed and practically jumped into Antonio, who had just sat up, and cowered in his lap.

"What's wrong my little Italy?" Francis asked touching his cheek.

"Antonio!" He whined. "He's freaking me out!"

"Don't worry mi tomate. I won't let him inside unless I am." Antonio said stroking his hair.

"O-okay…" Francis slid down to Lovino's nether regions and lifted the skirt, and stroked Lovino length. Lovino arched back into Antonio whimpering.

Francis sucked on his fingers and put to into Lovino at once. Lovino winced and whimpered "Antonio… Please! Don't make me do this!"

"Franny I don't think this is a good idea." Antonio told his friend who was prepping himself to enter Lovino.

"Nonsense~ he'll be fine in a few minutes." Francis was about to enter but Antonio beat him to it, and shoved himself inside Lovino first.

"You are NOT going inside him without me. I don't care if we forgot your birthday and you had to celebrate it by eating cake Eyebrows made for you. I understand that's pretty bad, so just be grateful we're here and don't push your lu~ Ah~~ Lovi! Mmm~~" Antonio said, while Lovino lifted his hips and went down on him. Francis used this time to try and prep Lovino while he was lifting himself on Antonio, and soon he was inside as well.

"AHH! Antonio!" Lovino said holding on to his neck. "I! I can't! It's, it's too much!" Antonio kissed his neck in comforting madder. He knew Francis wouldn't be stoppable now.

"Mmm~ Oh Gilbert, you should get in here as well!~ Lovino feels great~ sides we're gonna do this to you next so enjoy yourself for now~"

Gilbert shrugged and crawled over, his shaft out and ready. Lovino saw and started shaking his head no, now crying.

"Antonio! Don't let them! I'll... I'll die! It'll be too much! Please!" Tears rolled down Lovino's cheek, and Antonio kissed them away while hugging him from behind.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't stop them. I promise this will never happen again, just push through it. I'm so sorry." By this time Gilbert had managed to get inside.

"AHHHH!" Lovino arched back into Antonio. Francis had a grip on Lovino's hips and was shoving him down on all of them and hit his prostate very hard. "ANTONIO! È troppo! Io non ce la faccio ! SI PREGA DI Falli smettere!" He cried reaching his peak, and with anther rough thrust, all three dicks hitting his prostate he cried; "ANTONIO~~~~~~! AHHH!" As he came. Francis and Gilbert pulled out and came as well. Their cum got all over themselves and all over the walls. Antonio came inside of Lovino. Just when Lovino thought he was done Francis and Gilbert were back inside thrusting again. "Antonio!" Lovino's voice dropped to a whisper "It hurts."

Antonio looked down at his lover, pain and small pleasure was all over his flushed face. Hearing him beg and cry in such a tone caused him to snap. First he came thinking "_CUTECUTECUTECUTE~~~" _But it hit him. He looked at his friends… Well glared at his friends. Gilbert pulled out immediately but Francis kept going.

"Francis. Stop. He came and now he's in pain. SO you better get your _dick _out of Lovino's _ass_ before I _cut your fucking head off._" Francis looked at his friend and reluctantly pulled out, Antonio followed suite picking Lovino up and turned him around so he was facing him. "Are you ok Lovi? I'm so sorry that you had to go through this. I promise never again."

"I'm fine…" In the background Francis flipped Gilbert on his stomach shoving in.

"OUCH! GIVE A GUY A WARNING WOULD YA?"

"Oh honhonhon I don't see why you're complaining~~ Hasn't Ivan and his giant love maker been in here?"

"Grazie… Toni…" Lovino blushed and buried his face into Antonio's neck. "But… Can we go home?"

"Si~ we can get changed and burn these clothes~" Antonio carried Lovino into the other room.

"No… We're keeping the pants. Maybe Femake or Liz can die the blue green, and get that damn symbol off your perfect ass." Lovino said giving it a smack when Antonio put him down.

"AH~ Oh Lovi you're so naughty~~"

** So yeah! Sorry Ebony-Ivory-and-Rachele for the lack of Uke!Prussia but did you see the RussiaxPrussia? So that'll be the only hint of that couple… But for my winner I hope it was just what you wanted! Anyway~~ Sorry it took so long. This was hard to write. 4 dicks is one too many for me to handle… Also. SO. MUCH. JIZZ. So **

**R&R **

**~Roxi2Star**


	10. So kinky

**Alrighty~ This is an AU based off the story "Be Careful What You Wish For." By Bela Rose Wolf. SO yeah~~~ Go read that! But, I'll say this much. Spain is acting like Switzerland.**

A crash echoed throughout the house. Antonio stood up axe in hand. _Maybe France is here! Or that Austria! _Antonio turned the corner and found the table one of his vases used to stand on, and on the floor were the shattered pieces of the vase.

"Lovino! Where are you? Come on out!" Antonio looked around, but no Lovino in sight.

"Oh I'm sorry boss." Lovino's voice came from behind him… But Lovino's voice was higher and sweeter. "I'm so _horny _I can't really get around without falling back." Antonio turned around and found Lovino in his own maid dress, but it didn't go to his knees like it did when he was small, it went about a quarter down his thigh. He had on white silky stockings that reached his knee.

"L-L-Lovino?" Antonio asked his face flushing. "W-What a-are y-you wearing?"

"Huh? Does boss not like my dress? I guess I'll take it off then." Lovino unzipped the back and began to take it off.

"Wait! Don't do that!" Antonio stopped his hands.

"Oh? Does boss want to take it off for me? Thank-you, boss~" Lovino kissed Antonio's cheek lightly.

"NONONONO It's going to stay on." Antonio said zipping it back up.

"Oh with clothes on then? Oh boss you're so kinky. I'm not wearing any underwear so we can start at any time~" Lovino said

"Wait! No. Lovino lets not." Antonio said

"Aww why not? I'm horny, and by the look of this" Lovino stroked Antonio's erection through his pants. Antonio moaned "You are too. So what do you say boss? You wanna give me a good fucking? Sides I broke your fancy vase. Don't I need to be _punished?_" Something inside Antonio snapped, this spell the wish Lovino had made was broken.

"Si~ Lovi, you do need to be _punished_. You're a very bad boy. Maybe a good tease and fuck will make you learn your lesson. Hmm I'll even make you cry with pleasure." Antonio picked Lovino up and carried him to their room, and set him on the bed. "Sit tight Lovi, I have to find something." Lovino bit his lip when Antonio left the room. He couldn't wait much longer. He pulled out his length and began to jack himself off, even going down to his hole and began to finger himself.

When Antonio came back into the room with a small box he saw what Lovino was doing. He set the box on the bed and coughed.

"Lovi. You naughty boy~ it's my job to bring you pleasure~" Lovino looked at him, his eyes wide. "Hmm, but now I'll have to punish you more. Maybe I'll blind fold you and tie you down so you can't even move or see as your tight little hole is stretched and played with~" Antonio said, opening the box. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs, multiple dildos, a blindfold and straps. He handcuffed Lovino to the bed, blind folded him, and used two hooks on the celling Lovino had never noticed before and the straps to strap Lovino's legs in the air. He couldn't move at all.

Antonio looked at the dildos and picked one, it was a small vibrator. He slowly slid it into Lovino, and turned it on.

"Ah!" Lovino spazzed but couldn't really move. Antonio turned it up as high as it would go, and sat and watched as Lovino twitched and arched. "A-Antonio!" Lovino whimpered. Antonio smirked and took the toy out, getting a whimper of complaint from Lovino. He soon picked up a new one, this one had tentacle like things sticking out of it.

"Lovi~" Antonio took the blindfold off. "I want you to see what I'm about to put inside you! I think you'll like it." He showed him the dildo. "Its new toy; I think it will be fun don't you Lovi?" Lovino was at a loss for words. Antonio hummed as he put a little lube around Lovino's hole, this caused Lovino to shudder from the cold. "Ready Lov?" Lovino nodded. Antonio slid the dildo inside as far as it could go and put the first setting on.

The tentacles started to vibrate slowly. Lovino closed his eyes and arched. Antonio had a great idea. He took the blind fold and tied it around Lovino's mouth. Lovino looked up at him with confused eyes. Antonio only smiled and turned the dildo on full blast, so the tentacles were moving and vibrating at top speed.

Lovino's eyes widened as he began to twitch, muffled sounds as his organism piled in the pit of his stomach. Antonio sat there and watched as Lovino twitched and spazzed his entire body shaking. Then it hit. Lovino's eyes shut tight, his toes curled and his back arched his cum flying everywhere. When he finished, his body still throbbing, he looked to Antonio shivering. Antonio smile widened as he began to jack Lovino.

"You're not done yet mi amor~" Antonio brought the length into his mouth, and moved the dildo into a new spot so it was against Lovino's prostate. Tears of pleasure rolled down Lovino's cheek, while Antonio rolled an R onto the head of his dick. Yet again, warmth piled in the bottom of Lovino's stomach, and when Antonio swallowed around his shaft, Lovino let of a muffled cry, his muscles clenching, and cum painting the inside of Antonio's mouth.

Antonio let the dick fall from his mouth, and turned the toy off and pulled it out of Lovino. He took of the handkerchief and brought Lovino into a kiss. He pulled back, and pulled off his shirt. Lovino starred at his chest longing to touch it but knew he was unable too. Antonio spread lube onto his shaft and lined it up with Lovino's entrance and met his golden eyes. He used long smooth strokes, Lovino moaned. Antonio soon set up a fast, hard rhythm, each stroke sending Lovino to a spaz.

Lovino found the safety button on the hand cuffs and freed his arms, and linked them around Antonio's neck bringing him down into a sloppy kiss.

"Antonio~" Lovino moaned on his lips. Antonio gave a shudder and increased his speed even more, his hold on Lovino's hips tightening. He even took a moment to undo the straps holding Lovino's legs up, giving Lovino the chance to wrap his legs around his torso.

Antonio found Lovino's prostate and began to abuse it, as he felt the warmth in his stomach. It wasn't much longer before he released his seed into Lovino's heat, crying out as he did so. Lovino followed suite covering their torsos in his cum.

"Ah, mi amor~ that was great!~" Antonio said lying next to him, pulling him close.

"Si… But I'm just glad you're bad to normal _tomato_ bastard."

"¿Qué?"

"Ya know what, never mind."

**TA DA~~~ Ok so I noticed I was getting sloppy…. And failing but this has got to be one of the best! I hope for more like this~~ So yeah! I hope this is just what you guys were looking for!~ Also lots of people caught the Soul Eater reference in chapter 2, but no one caught the Fullmetal Alchemist one in chapter 3.. Well no one said in the reviews… Anyway~ **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	11. Envy isn't always green

**So I got this request and HAD to do it. So enjoy~~~**

"Roderich, it's been much too long since your last visit mi amigo~" Antonio said handing his old friend a wine glass.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I've just been dealing with a lot of stress lately." Roderich said taking a sip.

"You know, you can always talk to me, mi amigo." Antonio said.

"Yes, yes I kno-" He trailed off, as a soft sound was heard from upstairs. Antonio listened and came to the conclusion it was a violin. "What's that?" Roderich asked standing up and heading towards the stairs.

"I'm… Not sure." Antonio said following his friend up the stairs toward the source of the music. Roderich opened the door to Lovino's office. Lovino stood there playing what looked like a violin. He was very good and swayed slightly to the music. "Lovi?"

Lovino stopped playing the instrument, and looked at Antonio and Roderich.

"Lovino, I didn't know you played viola." Roderich said.

"I've played it for a long time. I just didn't tell very many people." Lovino said.

"Well from what I heard your good. Play for me." He said taking a seat.

After that Roderich demanded to see Lovino more, talk to him, and listen to him play. About three times a week Lovino was at his house. And Antonio being, well Antonio went too. But Antonio spent most of his time talking to Gilbert, who was bothering Austria as normal.

"Is it odd, that the two of them spending so much time together bothers me?" Antonio asked Gilbert one day.

"Nah, it would bother me if Roddy was all over Mattie like that." Gilbert said

"What do you mean? He isn't all over Lovi." Antonio said in a slightly worried tone.

"Yeah he is. Trust me, I've known Rod for a long time. He's kind of a whore. He's probably throwing himself at Lovino as we speak."

"What! Why didn't you say so sooner?" Antonio asked jumping up and making his way towards the music room. He stopped outside the room and watched.

Roderich was sitting next to Lovino, looking over a piece of sheet music.

"Hmm… This looks pretty complicated." Lovino said his eyes darting around the page.

"It is, but I think you can handle it." Lovino's eyes stayed glued to the page, as he hummed the song. After a few moments, Roderich's hand moved to Lovino's knee. Lovino didn't seem to take notice but he kept reading.

It was odd for Roderich. Why hadn't he noticed how pretty Lovino was until now? The way his lips shined after letting a candy red tongue slid across them. The way his eyes glittered just right as they scanned the piece of sheet music. The milky olive colored legs that disappeared under a pair of short, and how soft the skin on his knee was. "I should have never given you up." Austria said as his hand slid farther up Lovino's thigh.

"Wha-?" Lovino questioned, but he was cut off by a pair of hard lips on his own. "MMMM!" He scream trying to push Roderich off, as the man's hand went even farther up his thigh.

"Excuse me." Antonio said, a hard grip on Roderich's shoulder. "Just what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing to _my _Lovi?" Roderich looked up and blinked speechless.

"Uhh?" Before he could answer he received a swift punch to the face.

"Antonio!" Lovino said getting out from under Roderich, and grabbing on to his lover. "Thank-you." Lovino said in his ear.

"You're welcome, but let's get out of here si?" Antonio said

"Please." Then the two left the house, and drove home, both well aware of what they were going to do once they got there.

Antonio pulled up to their home, and pull Lovino out of the car and carried him into the house and too their bedroom. Antonio plopped Lovino don onto the bed, and starred down at him.

"Lovino, you _naughty _boy. Letting Roderich touch you liked that. But don't worry, I'm not mad I'll just have to show you who you belong to. Maybe I'll even mark you so others know as well." Antonio said pushing Lovino backwards onto the bed.

"Mmm… Please~" Lovino said spreading his legs apart. Antonio made quick work of tearing of his shirt, and removing his pants and boxers leaving him bare for the Spaniard's wandering eyes.

"Mmmmm~ Delectable. I can see why Roderich would want to touch you, but only I can." He slid a finger over Lovino's nipple causing him to let out a small moan.

"Antonio…. Please. Don't tease!" Lovino begged. Antonio licked his lips before diving down to Lovino's lips, forcing his tongue inside his mouth. Antonio groaned, as his tongue intruded the inside, and at the way Lovino's tongue flicked back over his. He pulled back, and lacked his mouth to Lovino's neck sucking and leaving a dark hicky, he left a few up and down his neck in no shape or order. Crazy goth kid obsessed his symmetry be damned.

He kissed down Lovino's chest leaving a few more hickies in the process, leaving Lovino a whimpering mess. He got down to his shaft, and bit into Lovino's thigh. Lovino let out a loud groan as Antonio left another hicky.

"Antonio! Please!" Lovino begged, a bit of spit sliding out the corner of his lip.

"Please what?" Antonio asked a smirk on his face.

"Please fuck me! Fuck me hard! Brand my ass, as your own!"

"If you insist~" Antonio pulled out his shaft, and put it at the entrance.

"Wha-! Wait! You didn't prep me! No! Don- AHHHHHH!" Lovino was cut off by Antonio going inside.

"Mmm, Lovi I think you're big enough to be alright without prepping."

"It hurt asshole…" Lovino said a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Fusosososo I'm sorry mi amor! Don't worry I'll make it all better si?" Antonio said caressing his cheek.

"_Por favor~_" Antonio slid out, and back in hitting Lovino's prostate on the first thrust.

"AHH!~" Lovino yelled clawing at Antonio's back. After a few thrusts Lovino was shaking and panting awaiting his sweet release. Lovino was about to release himself, but Antonio stopped, and leaned into his sweet spot. "A-anto-nio?"

"Scream for me Lovi." Lovino did so after another rough thrust. "Who do you belong to?"

"You! Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo!"

"And do you like it?"

"Yes! I fucking love being yours! Yours, and yours alone!"

"Forever?"

"Forever! Forever and ever! Now, Antonio. _Let. Me. Cum. NOW!" _Lovino said, clenching hard around Antonio. Antonio gave him another rough hard thrust, allowing Lovino to scream in pleasure, as he came. Antonio groaned and followed suite.

"Mmm…." He said pulling out. "Te amo Lovi~" Antonio said pulling the smaller man close.

"Yeah, yeah Ti amo, you crazy jealous bastard… Thanks by the way. If it wasn't for you I might have been raped by twinkle toes." Lovino said resting his head against Antonio's shoulder.

"Mmm.. Yeah, who knew all it took for Roderich to be interested in sex with someone was for them to be good at an instrument." Antonio said.

"WHAT? THAT'S ALL IT TAKES? I NEED TO GET BETTER AT THE FLUTE!" Francis said coming out of the closet.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lovino yelled, but Francis left the room.

"FRANCIS DON'T YOU DARE!" Elizaveta came running out of the same closet frying pan in hand. The rest of the yaoi fan club came out of their hiding spots.

"I'm just going home…. I knew this was a bad idea." Ludwig said walking out of the room.

"Watashi wa zan'nen for the trouble Antonio-san, and Lovino-san." Kiku, said then bowed and followed the others out.

"Wait for me brother!" Mei said following her brother out.

"Like, sorry." Feliks said also leaving.

"Sorry Mr. Antonio, Mr. Lovino. Please don't tell Bruder I was here." Lili said

"Yeah, same for my brother… Well Bye Toni, Lovi-chan~ Come on Lili~" Femke said walking with Lili.

"What. The. Fuck." Lovino said.

"I think we're gay porn-stars…."

** Oh that end killed me~ Anyway! Review for me please~ And I accept requests!~~~ **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	12. Boss

**Mmm. So I had this idea. I HAD TO DO IT!**

Lovino was pissed off. Ever since Antonio got that new iPhone he's been on it all the time. Lovino was seriously getting blue balls. So Lovino had devised a plan. He was going to get Antonio, and he was gonna get him good. Lovino heard Antonio's phone go off, and saw it was from his boss. Lovino smirked. His boss always made him talk for an hour. Lovino got up from the room as Spain chirped to his boss sitting at his office desk. Lovino came back down stairs wearing a black suit. Only… It wasn't a man's suit.

Or a woman's for that matter. The jacket was skimpy and didn't cover a thing, there was no shirt leaving his chest open for all to see. His skirt was much too short, and could be deemed a belt. A pair of white, lace topped stockings covered his legs, and on his feet, a pair of shiny black pumps. And to top it off, a pair of wire framed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose

Shock was written over Antonio's face as he continued to talk to his boss. "Yeah Boss I'll get that paper work done by Monday. No, I'm not doing it right now; something a little more important just came up. Yes there are more important things in my life than paper work. Can I still talk? Of co-" Antonio stopped when Lovino said;

"Yes you can. This is your punishment Boss."

"Punishment?" Antonio asked. "Not you, boss." He said into the phone.

"Yes. A punishment. I've been _so _horny and you 've stopped touching me~ So I'll have to punish you! I'm going to suck you off, while you're on the phone with your boss and you _can't _tell him what's happening nor can you hang up. You have to keep going as if nothing's wrong~" Lovino said in a sing song voice, already pulling Antonio's shaft out through the fly of his pants.

"Yeah Boss I'm still here. Keep talking." Antonio said running a hand through Lovino's hair. Lovino licked the tip of his dick, causing the other man to shudder, but he didn't say a word. Lovino began to suck on the head, desperate to get a reaction from his lover. "Yeah, I understand. No boss, I'd loooove to hear that lecture on our greatest inpor~ Ohhhh~~ mmm!" Lovino smirked as the older man gave moan, as Lovino had just rolled an R onto his shaft.

"No sir I'm fi~~~~ne! Ohhhh~…. No I'm ok, no I'm not doing anyth-nnng!~ Oh God~" Antonio's eyes begged Lovino to stop.

"Oh Boss, well if you insist. I have another idea, but you have to stay on the phone~" Antonio nodded.

"No Boss, everything is fine here, continue." Lovino stood up and began to unbutton the jacket.

"Should it come off boss?" Lovino asked.

"Yes. That sounds like a great idea." Antonio said into the phone, but his eyes were locked onto Lovino. Lovino smiled and removed the jacket, and put his hands on the skirt.

"How about this?" He asked.

"Oh please do. I think that would work out magnificently." He said. Lovino smiled and pull it off, showing a pair of black lace panties.

"How about these?" Lovino asked running a hand over the pearly white stockings.

"No~ I like them too much to see them go." Antonio said.

"Alright how about these?" Lovino said putting his thumbs into his panties.

"As much as I like them I think they have to go. They're in the way of our job." Antonio said nodding.

"Are you sure? I like them so much, it'd be a shame to see them go~"

"No trust me it'd be better for everyone if they were gone." Antonio told his boss, keeping his eyes locked on Lovino's groin.

"If you're sure~" Antonio nodded. Lovino pulled them off, showing his dripping wet erection to Antonio. "Toni~ I need you~" Lovino said coming forward. The stocking flexing with his movements as he climbed onto his desk, lying himself down becoming the ideal image of office sex.

"Hey boss I gotta go. Something just dropped on my desk and needs my attention immediately. Yes, I'll call you back when I'm done." And with that Antonio hung up the phone.

…

…

…

Or he thought he did. He actually put it on speaker phone.

Meanwhile, in Madrid Antonio's boss sat at his desk talking to his country.

"Hey boss I gotta go. Something just dropped on my desk and needs my attention immediately." Spain said

"You'll call me back when you're done right?" He asked

"Yes, I'll call you back when I'm done." Spain said. The leader of Spain waited for the line to go dead, He hated being the first to hang up. But the death of the line never came. Instead he heard Spain talk again, but his voice was lower, husky… Dare he think it, but… _Sexier_. "Oh Lovi~ that was cruel, doing all those naughty things to me while I was on the phone with my boss~ And now look at you! Spread out over my desk, in nothing but stockings and pumps… You're a little _slut_ aren't you? You're such a _ditty little slut._ Begging me to put my hot wet, sex in you. You want that? You want me to put my dick in your ass?"

"Toni~ Yes. I want your big, hot wet dick in my ass! I want you to fuck me so hard, even Feliciano will notice me limping!" The leader of Spain listened to that voice… It sounded a lot like the personification of South Italy…. Wait Spain and South Italy were in a sexual relationship? Well… As Spain's boss, it's his job to know what his country is doing at all times. And with that in mind, all guilt of listening disappeared.

"Oh god you're so dirty~ Mmm you've been naughty Lovi, I think it's time _I _punished _you~"_

"It's your fault you were punished… If you would just give me a good fucking when I asked for one, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Mmm you're right. Let's fix that yeah?"

"Please~" He heard ruffling and crunching of papers.

"Fusosososo you're so sexy~ it's a shame you're such a little _slut._ But that's ok, because you're _my personal slut._ Now scream for your boss." He heard skin slap against skin, in a rough movement.

"AAHHHH! BOOOOOSS!"

"Mmm… Like that yeah? You like my big dick inside you?"

"Oh god yes! Move! Please, dear almighty God who art in heaven _**MOVE!"**_ The rough sound of skin slapping skin was heard, in a constant rhythm, accompanied by screams, moans, groans and growls.

"Mmm… You ditty whore~ cum for Boss. Cum over and over again, just for boss~"

"BOSS! AHHHHH!" The sound of skin against skin continued, and soon another screaming fit came. "OH MIO DIO CAZZO! E 'così bella scopata! ANTONIO!"

"Mmm… Lovi your cum tastes so sweet~ I want more!" \ "No… Antonio… I can't… I'll die!"

"But Lovi~ I haven't even cum~ One more time?"

"Make it fast." That sound continued until Spain growled out;

"Oh god Lovino!~~~"

"Ahhh!" Then there was panting and more ruffling.

"God…. I love you Lovino…"

"Ti amo Toni…."

And with that the leader of Spain hung up his phone, and buzzed to his secretary.

"Maria, I have two things I'd like for you to do. First, everything I talked to Spain about, is no and void, and I have something big and wet in here, that needs your attention right away."

**No description sex for you today :P Sorry~ I just had this idea and it was AWESOME~ Plus I figure Spain's boss is a pervert, and I wanted to write him. Requests? Reviews?**

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	13. Like cats and dogs

***cracks knuckles* Alright~ So first thing's first. We're fast approaching the 200****th**** review! I expect in the next… Eh 2 chapters we'll have it! I do have a prize just as good as the last one~ Anyway… TO THE SMUT~ **

All the window curtains were pulled open, spilling sunshine into the house. Antonio smiled as he stepped into the sun room, and glanced around. He stood there in only his pants, fake dog ears and a dog tail, but with state of the art technology (Made by Kiku) they moved, like real ears, and tail.

"Antonio-san, you remember what to do?" Kiku asked, with Elizabeta and Francis behind with a camera and a microphone.

"Si… Are you guys about ready?"

"Ready cher~"

"I'm ready too!"

"Alright. In 3! 2! 1!" Kiku said, and the scene started.

"Mmm… I smell a naughty cat. What have I told him about coming onto my territory~ I told him I wouldn't go easy on him this time." Antonio smirked before stepping out into the garden. He sniffed the air, walking through the garden. He thought for a moment, if that pesky cat wasn't here, but he heard the bells on the cats collar jingle. "I know you're there! No need to be scared~ Here kitty, kitty~" Antonio called searching the garden, finding the cat.

"Ah! Antonio!" Lovino said, ceasing his nibbling on a tomato. He was wearing a shiny spaghetti strap red dress that fell a quarter down his thigh. A pair of shiny black stilettoes and a black collar with 2 silver bells on it. His ears went back and his tail went between his legs.

"There you are, you naughty kitty~" Antonio said approaching the cat. "What did I tell you about coming on to my territory without asking first? I don't mind a visit, but this invasion, and stealing mi tomates must stop."

"I'll stop. I just… I was hungry." Lovino said looking down

"Ah do not worry~ I would have given you as many as you needed, but you do need to be punished for stealing~ And I have just the punishment in mind!" Antonio said picking Lovino up.

"Wait! No! I promise I won't do it again!" The cat yelped trying to get out of the dog's tan arms. "Please!"

"Sorry Lovi, but you've been a naughty little kitty cat, and you must be punished." Antonio carried him inside, heading right for the bed room. He dropped the cat on his bed and smirked down at him.

"Please!" He begged one last time.

"Oh, little kitty don't worry. Just sit back and enjoy it~" Antonio said before connecting their lips. Lovino squired as a tan arm slinked around his thin waist and moved him flush against Antonio's bare chest. Lovino cursed at himself for enjoying the way the dog's hand slide on his tail. The sinfully great way his tongue flicked and rolled in Lovino's mouth, making him moan, and lean into the kiss. So ya know what?

Fuck Pride. Isn't Pride a bitch in FMA anyway? Trying to kill Edward with his fucking darkness and shit… Anyway….

Lovino groaned louder when Antonio ground his hips into his. Antonio pulled back and started focusing on grinding their hips together, trying to draw more pleased sounds from him. Lovino mewed when Antonio brushed past him just right.

"Antonio-meow~~~ Please- mew~ stop teasing mew~ right there!~ mew, mew~~~ " Lovino begged, reaching down to stroke himself.

"No, no~ Only I can touch you. But if you insist~" Antonio climbed up on the bed, and leaned against the bed frame. "Come here." He said. Lovino crawled over going to sit his lap, but instead was pulled, and pushed so his butt was in the dog's face, and his face was in Antonio's 'vital regions'. "we're going to pleasure each other~" Antonio said already pushing up Lovino dress, and slipping his under-ware down to his knees.

Lovino blushed, before fishing the Spanish dog's dick out of his pants. He help the erect cock in his hand before a cherry red tongue slipped through his lips and licked the head. Antonio growled, and sucked on his fingers then shoved the middle one in Lovino's ass all the way to the knuckle.

"Mew~!" Lovino exclaimed on the head of Antonio's length. Antonio used his tongue and flicked it around and in Lovino's hole alongside his finger. Lovino mewed and meowed on his length as he sucked, making Antonio growl and nip at the sensitive skin. Antonio added a second finger causing Lovino to gasp. Antonio scissored the fingers and pushed them in farther.

"MEW! MEW MEW~~ Antonio! Meo~~~~ow! Right there! Mew~ mew, mew, mew~~~" Antonio smirked and added a third finger and began to thrust them, not at all caring that Lovino had stopped sucking on him. All he cared about was getting those sexy sounds out of the cat.

Antonio pressed his fingers on Lovino's prostate, as he added a fourth finger. He spread them out as far as they could go, groaning when he relaxed and the walls squeezed the fingers, tightly.

"Ready little kitty?" Antonio asked pushing the cat forward on all fours.

"Mew… Mew mew," Lovino said no longer being able to speak human.

"Bien~" Antonio said before driving in all the way.

"MEW!" Lovino screamed. Antonio groaned, and pulled half way out only to slam back in, earning a similar response. Antonio set up a fast rough, pace aiming for the cat's prostate. "Mew! Mew mew mew meow! Mew! Antonio!" Antonio groaned hearing his name fall from those lips.

"Fuck.. Lovi…" He growled, the tightening sensation growing in his lower stomach. Antonio was about to release, but Lovino beat him too it.

"MEEEEW!~" Lovino called his cum painting the sheets beneath him. Antonio let out a loud howl, as he came inside the cat. Antonio pulled out and collapse on his stomach next to Lovino.

"Mmm~ Lovi that was good~" He said his great big tail wagging.

"mm…" Lovino mumbled.

"What was that?" Antonio asked. Lovino grumbled and moved his tail, so it was a half heart. Antonio smiled before completing the heart with his tail.

…

…

…

"PERFECT!" Kiku said from the corner, holding the microphone, which Francis had given up in exchange for jacking off.

"It was great~" Elizabeta said pulling out some tissues for their bloody noses.

"High. We'll have to do this again, Antonio-san, Lovino-san." Kiku said bowing. "Now come on, we have an arrangement with Mathias, Nikolas, and Lars."

"Right!~" Elizabeta said. "Come one Franny! It's threesome time!"

**Sorry that took forever, and sucked Cuba's balls. I've been obsessed with my ne fic "Tall, Pale, and Faceless" IT'S PRETTY EPIC. But scary as hell from time to time… I mean I already killed Liz and Rod and it has two chapters… So review? **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	14. For you OOC Nazis

**Ok… I know…. I promised. But…. I had to fix something for Scarlet DayDreamer first. I'M SORRY! I'M HALF WAY THROUGH WRITING IT! Anyway… This is what happened after the last chapter… **

"How the fuck did you convince me to do that?" Lovino asked, trying to unhook the cat tail.

"I think I had you at; 'We're already gay porn stars we might as well have fun doing it, and make it high quality porn.'" Antonio answered "And at 'Plus it would be really hot to have a professional porno of us.'"

"I must have been drunk."

"You weren't~ and I think you got a semi at the idea~" Antonio said smirking

"Chigi! Now you're just making shit up!" Lovino said still fumbling over the tail.

"Having trouble mi amor?" Antonio asked, putting his arms around Lovino's waist.

"I can get this off just fine by myself." Lovino snapped.

"Mmm… But I don't want you to take it off~ You're so cute dressed up like this~." Antonio said, one hand squeezing Lovino's ass, the other reached up ad jingled the bells around Lovino's neck.

"Chigi… Didn't we just have sex?" Lovino asked, sooo not leaning into Antonio's.

"Mmm~ yes but see how sexy you are in this? I want to do it again."

"Phfft."

"Besides I am the country of passion~"

"More like the country of horniness." Lovino said rolling his eyes, and running a hand down Antonio's chest.

"Hahaha~ I think that's Greece. He does have the highest sex rate in the world…"

"There's a time and place to bring up other people, and right no isn't one. So, you gonna fuck me or what?" Lovino asked getting annoyed.

"Mmm… You're a horny little kitty cat aren't you?" Lovino rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's pervertedness.

"Yeah, yeah I'm one horny cat, so fuck me."

"Mmm~ maybe if you beg~" Antonio said wagging his fake tail.

"What! You're not fair! Say you want sex, wait for me to want sex and then ask me to beg? Fuck you! I'd rather jerk off then beg to likes of you fucker!" Lovino said pushing him off.

"Oh no you don't~" Antonio said grabbing him from behind, pressing his erecting into Lovino's backside.

"Let go!" Lovino yelled.

"Not a chance!" Antonio turned them and pushing Lovino on the bed, on his back, then threw his legs over his shoulders.

"Bastard! Get your face out of- Oh~ Mmm~ Fu~ck youuuu~~~~" Lovino moaned

"Fusosososo~ I think it's the other way around love!~" Antonio's tongue intruded Lovino's hole, flicking and licking.

"Ohhh!~~ Antonio!~ Fuck!" Lovino threw his head back in pleasure. Antonio pulled back to look at Lovino.

"Such a naughty kitty, kitty. I bet you want to suck on the big bad dog don't you?" Antonio asked, pulling on his curl.

"Fuck youuuu~~~ Oh yes! Yes let me suck on your big fat dick!" Lovino moaned writhing as Antonio played with his curl.

"You sure~?"

"Fuuuuck!~~ Yes! Let me~" Antonio chuckled and pulled out his member, Lovino happily took the head into his mouth, struggling to get Antonio's large manhood in his mouth. Antonio groaned, and Lovino sucked on the head. Antonio moved his hand down to jack Lovino off while he sucked.

"MMM~~" Lovino moaned around his dick, sending vibrations up Antonio's back.

"Fuck Lovi…. I won't last…" Lovino mumbled in response but moaned again as Antonio continued to pull on his shaft. "Ugggh! Fuck!" Antonio cursed as he released into Lovino's mouth. Lovino pulled back cum dripping out of his mouth, moaning and writhing as Antonio pumped his fist faster, trying to get him to cum.

"An-Antonio!" Lovino threw his head back "Ah, ah, ah, AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, arching his back as he came.

"Fusosososo~ You're so cute when you cum~" Antonio said using a cloth to clean them up.

"Shut the fuck up…."

**Better? So yeah. The threesome will be here within the next two days…. I'm sorry. Review?**

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	15. Itachan

**Ah! Fuck Algebra! I'm gonna write a threesome instead. THAT'S WRITE PEOPLE! THE LONG AWAITED ITALY THREESOME HAS ARRIVED! Anyway! Enjoy, and I hope this is Just What You're Looking For~. Also, this is a human AU where Feli hasn't met Ludwig yet. Well he has, but they don't know each other that well. **

"Fratello?" Feliciano asked through the door, as he knocked. Lovino gasped.

"Just a second!" He yelled, trying to finish.

"But Fratello!" Feliciano whined.

"I said just a fucking second!" Lovino yelled pumping faster.

"I'm coming in!" Feliciano yelled.

"No!" But it was too late. Feliciano had already walked into the living room, walking in on Lovino… Jacking off. "Um….?"

"We're thinking naughty thoughts about Antonio while he's away?" Feliciano asked, like he was asking how the weather was.

"Um?" Lovino stuttered.

"Do you need help?" Feliciano asked pointing at the member. "It'll be like we were in high school again, and we would help each other." Lovino blushed but nodded. Feliciano knelt between his knees and licked the head of Lovino's erect cock.

"Ah~ Feli! I-is th-this cheating?" Lovino asked.

"Mm… I don't think so. We're twins, so it's not like we're in love. Plus, I'm just helping you get off while Antonio's away!" Feliciano said smiling, then taking the head of Lovino's dick into his mouth and began sucking.

"Ahh! F-Feli!" Lovino panted out, gripping his hands in Feliciano's hair. Feli nipped around the slit, causing Lovino to cry out.

"Well… This is a pleasant image to walk in on." Antonio said from the door.

"Ahh~ Antonio! Wha-?" Lovino asked, too turned on to focus.

"I came back from France early, and it looks like I'm just in time to watch the hottest thing I've ever seen." Lovino mumbled something. "What was that mi amor?"

"I don't want you to just watch….. That is if… Feli… Doesn't mind." Lovino blushed.

"Mm, and I don't~" Feliciano said.

"Awe-some." Antonio said sliding off his shirt. "Come on, both of you. Get up stairs in that bed, and get naked! Both of you, that's an order!"

"Aye aye, Captain Butt-Pirate!" Lovino said smirking a bit.

"Shut your pretty hole~" Antonio said slapping Lovino's ass as they followed Feliciano up the stairs. The bedroom door was thrown open, and Antonio threw off his pants. "Ooo~ can I watch you guys take each other's clothes off? Only using your mouths?"

"What. The. Fuck?" Lovino asked.

"Veee!~~" Feliciano threw Lovino's shirt off causing said, to blush like crazy. "Here you go Fratello~" He said once he pulled his pants off. "Your turn!~"

"Whatever…" Lovino mumbled ridding his twin of his clothing, so they were all standing in only their boxers.

"Hot! Mmm, so which of you is gonna be super Uke?" Antonio asked. The twins looked at each other, using identical smirks.

"You." They both said, in a voice that sounded like Lovino's. "It's about time to see why people in Italy _still_ fear us and our mafia." They said both talking together again. They moved in sync as they pushed Antonio on the bed.

"Wait! What? I'm not so good on this end gu- ahhhh~~~ Fuck!" Antonio moaned when…. Well damn he could not tell the difference in the low light. Their hair color looked the same under the lamp light, and they have the same skin tone and eyes… And when they get like… Like _this_ they have the same voice. The only thing he looked for to tell them apart was the curl… Whatever the one on top of him, was doing to his ass was enough to make him to dizzy to tell the difference between right and left.

"Ah fuuuuuck!" Antonio cursed as two, maybe three fingers found their way inside him. "Ahh, dammit! Lovi, Feli, whatever you're doing, it hur- ohhh~~~ FUUUCK" Antonio jolted forward. Man it's been a long time since he last bottomed. And now he was about to have two _Italians _inside him… And you the stereotypes about Italian dicks…. _Fuckin huge._ He knew his Lovi was big… And he assumed Feli was about the same size… Ouch. Antonio was not going to able to walk tomorrow huh?

"Mmm, I think he's ready" One of them said. Both twins rid themselves of their boxers and one positioned their length, pushing in.

"Ah." Antonio said, hissing from the pain.

"Mi displace." A voice said, soothing and deep with a hint of concern. One of them, he guessed Lovino, kissed him softly. "It's been a while for you hasn't it?" Antonio could only nod. "Do you want to stop?"

"No, ke-keep going. I'm fine." Antonio said.

"Here~ I can help!" Feliciano said, beginning to jack Antonio off.

"Ahh…" Antonio moaned. Lovino smirked, settling himself inside Antonio.

"Mmm.. Toni… You feel good." Lovino said

"You... You do too."

"Can you handle more?" Lovino asked

"Yeah I think so. It's been a while but I used to be a bit of a man whore, just give me a second to relax." Lovino started thrusting, allowing Antonio's body to get used to the sensation before slipping an extra finger inside him. "MM!~~"

"Hmm. You were right~ you're starting to open up nice and wide for me." Soon Lovino had worked 3 fingers inside, moving and thrusting "You want in Feli?" Feliciano nodded, places his shaft next to his twin's sliding in.

"Oh fuuuuck!" Antonio cried, once both Italian's started thrusting.

"Mmm…. Toni, Fratello was right! You do feel nice!" Feliciano said. "I can't last."

"Don't cum in him k?" Lovino said to his twin.

"Alrighty~ I'll go finish in the bathroom and leave. You two finish up, I'll bring you guys pasta for dinner tonight kay?"

"Mm. Ciao."

"Ciao~" And Feliciano left the room.

Lovino started to increase the speed of his thrusting, before he came.

"Antonio! Oh!~" Lovino cried.

"Lovi! OH FUUUCK!" Antonio cried, as Lovino's cum blasted against his prostate, causing him to cum. Lovino panted, and pulled out, falling on his boyfriends chest.

"That… Was great… But I think… I prefer bottom…" Lovino mumbled.

"Great, because I looooove topping you~" Antonio said.

"Shut up… Siesta time." Lovino said, already half asleep.

"Te amo~" Antonio said before falling asleep himself.

**Fuck that sucked! Well… um… Yeah. Your last update for a bit. So… Yeah… Sorry.**

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	16. Officer Fernandez

**Ok, so I lied. I WILL BE UPDATING LIKE NORMAL. Ish. It won't be /as/ often but phfft. ON WITH THE SMUT. **

Lovino sighed as he opened the front door, removing his work jacket. It had been a long 3 weeks for Lovino, the mafia in Italy had been acting up and they were causing him stress. So much stress it had affected his and Antonio's love life, which did not please the Spaniard. In other words they hadn't had sex in 3 weeks and Antonio had blue balls.

So because of this, when Lovino went into the living room he was surprised for a number of reasons. One, the fireplace was lit, along with strong incents, giving the room a warm glow. Two, the coffee table and couches were gone, replaced by a king sized bed with gold sheets. Three, on top of the bed was Antonio. Four, Antonio was dressed in a police officer's outfit (A Spanish one) but the jacket was undone, revealing tan muscles. In Antonio's hands he held hand cuffs, and a baton. Five.

Lovino got an instant boner.

"Lovino, mi amo_r._" Antonio said, no, moaned, giving the r in amor, a very sexy roll. Lovino's knees nearly buckled. "You're so naughty~ Making me wait 3 weeks to touch you."

"That's what this about?" Lovino asked.

"Lovi. It's been three weeks. I'm a Latin man! That's like 3 years to me! Now get naked!" Antonio whined. Lovino rolled his eyes but did what he was told and allowed the Spaniard to push him onto the bed. "Mmm~ You look so sexy like this~ Naked and under me~" Antonio cooed into Lovino's ear, then handcuffing his hands to the head bored. "Now I'll be right back~"

"Bastard!" Lovino yelled as Antonio disappeared out of the room. He came back into with _the box_. Lovino gulped. Antonio smiled at him, and pulled out a cock ring. Lovino starred at it, before glancing up at Antonio. "T-Tonio?"

"Officer Fernandez." Antonio stated placing the cock ring on Lovino's dick.

"What are you gonna do to me? Officer Fernandez…." The last part was grumbled under his breath.

"Why I'm going to punish you for being so naughty and making me wait~" Antonio said fishing around in the box and pulled out a small vibrator. He put it inside Lovino and turned it on low. Lovino whimpered as he felt the toy vibrate slowly inside him. Antonio smiled as he turned the dial on the vibrator slowly, letting the vibrations increase speed. The suddenly he turned it up all the way, watching Lovino's body thrash.

"Ah! Antonio!" Lovino cried. Antonio kept smiling as he pulled another dildo out, identical to the first one. He turned it on full blast and began to prod Lovino's entrance with it. Lovino whimpered, than Antonio shoved it in all the way in one quick movement. Lovino arched his back crying out. But Antonio kept smiling sweetly pulling out yet another dildo. This time it was the tentacle one. He pushed it inside, and turned it on full blast. He watched for a bit a Lovino thrashed and cried.

"Antonio! Antonio! It's too mu~~~~ AHHHH! I can't!" Spain only smiled down at his lover before pulling out another dildo. This one didn't vibrate but had beads that moved and spun under the thin rubber. "No! NONONONO! No more! No ANTONIOOOO!" Lovino cried when Antonio shoved the dildo in and turned it on.

"Aw Fusosososo Lovi~ you look so cute like that~" Antonio cooed giving Lovino's hair curl a tug.

"Antonio! Please! It's too much! I'm gonna break!" Lovino begged, his entire body shaking.

"Aww~ but Lovi if I let you cum you'll make a big mess! But I guess it's ok if we clean it up right away~" Antonio said in a playful voice. "Hmmm Do you want to cum for Boss?"

"Yes! I want to cuuu~~~ AH! Please!" Lovino cried and begged.

"Oh look! Some of your cum is seeping through!" Antonio licked it off the head. "Mmm! It's so tasty~"

"Ah~ if-If you let me cum… You can have more. P-plus, it would make me feel good."

"Are you sure? You looked pleasured just like that. Plus your orgasm might be too much for you to handle~" Antonio cooed, giving the curl another tug. "

"NGhh! YES! Oh god yes! Let me! Let me, let me, let me! LETMECUM!" Lovino begged.

"Ok~!" Spain said pulling the cock ring off, and Spain pointed his cock at his own face. The effect was immediate, Lovino's whole body rocked, as he pecked in his orgasm.

"AHHHH ANNTONIOOOOO!" He cried as his cum painted his own face and chest, getting some in his mouth. "B-bastard…" He said some of his cum dripping down his chin.

"Fusosososo~" Antonio said before pulling the dildos out. "Mm… Ready Lovi?"

"For what?" Lovino asked. Antonio only smiled and pulled out his length.

"Why this mi amor!" He said pushing in.

"AHH! Dammit! Stop doing that! Prep me next time jerk!" Lovino yelled. Antonio only smirked and set up a rhythm of thrust, aiming to hit Lovino's prostate. It didn't take long for Antonio to cum against Lovino's prostate, causing him to cum as well.

Antonio pulled out and undid the hand cuffs.

"Mm, Lovi, do your wrists hurt?" Antonio asked with concern

"Eh a bit. But I'll be fine." Lovino said. "So tell me… Why the fuck is our bed in the living room?"

"Fireplace~" Antonio answered

"This outfit?"

"Gave you an instant boner~"

"Ok. Now, shut up and hold still. Your chest makes a great pillow."

**Woo! Review? **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	17. Ole!

**WOOO~ Sorry for the wait~ I've had some major writer's block lately. But I think I got this~ For my 200****th**** reviewer Dreamer of a Card. **

Lovino sat in the stands waiting for the match to start with a bored look on his face. He really didn't want to be here but he figured 'When in Rome… Er Spain. Do as the Spaniards.' He looked down into the ring as the match started. A man stepped onto the ring. He wore the traditional matador outfit, black, red and gold. He pulled out his flag. Yes flag. Normally a matador uses a red cape like thing, but this was supposedly the greatest matador alive, and his was the Spanish flag. The bull was pulled into the arena and the fight began.

The bull charged heading right for the matador but he swerved out of the way, swaying his hips in an almost sensual way. The crowed screamed and went wild cheering the man on. The bull turned around in anger and confusion and saw the matador standing there taunting him. The bull charged yet again only to have the matador practically dance out of harm's way. Once again the crowd cheered and whooped

Once again the bull turned and charged at the flag in the Spaniard's hands. He was within two feet when the man twirled away, getting missed by less than an inch, and making the bull crash into the wall. The crowed jumped on their feet and screamed and cheered.

Lovino too was cheering, this wasn't all that bad. Plus the matador was very attractive. His curly chocolate hair and that ass…. Mmm, even from here he could tell it was great. He watched as the bull had recovered, and went charging at the matador while his back was turned. And it seemed Lovino was the only to notice.

"LOOK OUT!" Lovino yelled. The matador turned just in time. He dropped his flag on the bull's face while he leaped up using the bull's horns to help. He landed himself on the bull's back and managed to control him. Everyone cheered as the matador rode the bull in a lap around the ring and guided him off.

After the match, Lovino was on his way to leave but was stopped by a guard.

"You're the one who shouted right?" The guard asked. Lovino gulped but nodded. The guards led him into a room in the off limits part of the arena. They opened the door and led him into the room. The room was large and looked to be an office of sorts. They turned and told him "Mr. Fernandez will see you then." And they left, leaving Lovino alone. Or so he thought. In the back another door opened, and the matador came strolling in, he was still in his outfit, but his shirt was gone reveling a toned tanned chest. Lovino had to force himself not to drool.

"You are the one you shouted si?" Mr. Fernandez asked. Lovino nodded, and he smiled "Hmm~ who knew my savoir would be this cute~?" Lovino blushed at the comment. "I believe you deserve a reward. What do you want?"

"No. I-I don't need your money." Lovino said. "I don't need a reward."

"Mmm~ Well then, perhaps you would like to help me further."

"I already saved your life. And now you're asking for more? What nerve." Lovino said.

"Oh but mi corazón~ you'll love this." He said kissing his neck. Lovino gave a throaty moan not even fighting.

"M-Mr. Fernandez~ please s-s-stop~" Lovino said, contradicting himself by leaning back on to the matador.

"Fusosososo~ you know Lovi, you really are cute." He purred into the other's neck.

"How did you…?"

"Shhh~ We'll talk later. It's time for a dance of passion. By the way, mi llamo Antonio." Antonio said before biting on Lovino's neck and sucking until he left a dark mark.

"Antonio~" Lovino moaned as he let Antonio pull off his shirt and under shirt. Antonio kissed his chest and got down to Lovino's pants. He glanced up at Lovino who nodded, and in one movement he pulled them off, leaving the Italian bare and exposed. Antonio pushed Lovino into the wall and stood up and claimed his lips. Antonio dragged his tongue across Lovino's lip asking for entrance.

Lovino obelized and opened his mouth letting the matador explore his mouth. Lovino moaned halfway through the kiss. Antonio pulled back and kissed his way back down to Lovino's vital regions, leaving the Italian a shaking mess. Antonio kissed the head of Lovino's length, making him gasp and lean against the wall. Antonio took all of his into his mouth, and Lovino let out a surprised cry.

"An Antonio!" Antonio chuckled, sending vibrations up Lovino's spine. Antonio sucked harder, until Lovino let out another cry. "AH! Antonio~~~~!" As he came into Antonio's mouth. Antonio pulled back and flipped Lovino around, so Lovino was on his knees, his back facing Antonio.

"Alright, do as I say, and you'll be rewarded. Disobey me and you'll be punished." Lovino looked at him over his shoulder and nodded. "Beuno~ now brace your hands on the wall so you don't hurt yourself." Lovino did as he was told, and Antonio grabbed his sides. "Now raise your hips." Once again Lovino did as told. He waited for a moment, but soon a small, soft, wet object was introduced into his ass.

"Ohh~" Lovino moaned as the small muscle moved in and out of his hole. It flicked around the edge, getting the hole to open up.

"There we go~" Antonio cooed placing his dick at Lovino's entrance. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Lovino begged. "Put it in!" Antonio smirked and pushed in all the way. He waited a moment for Lovino to adjust, before he set a slow pace. "Please! Go faster!" Lovino begged. Antonio smiled and picked up the pace to a fast hard one, slamming into Lovino's prostate. "Ohh! Ahh!" Lovino cried. Antonio's hand went down to stroke Lovino's manhood, as he pounded him into the wall. "Antonio! I'm gonna burst!" Antonio kept thrusting, hitting that prostate harder. "Ah, ah, ah ANTONIOOOOO~~~!" Lovino screamed cumming into Antonio's hand, then passing out.

Antonio smiled at the sleeping man before dressing him and laying him on the couch in the office.

"Mr. Fernandez" One of the guards said entering the room. "What do you want us to do with him?"

"Just leave him. When he wakes up I'm going to offer him a job." Antonio said smiling.

"What job?"

"I'm going to offer him a job as my maid, and a rent free room in my home. Although I don't think he'll be doing much cleaning, he's too cute to let him get away~"

**So yeah. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT DEARMER~~~ :D **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	18. Sexting

Antonio is sitting in his office, bored and lonely. He is at work, he opens his lap top to Facebook, sees that Lovino is on and types; **'Hola mi amor~'**

'**Aren't you supposed to be working?' **Lovino types back from his work computer in Italy.

'**Si, si but boss is bored and would love to talk to his favorite henchmen~'** Antonio replied

'**Mmm sure whatever.' **

'**So how's my Lovi doing~?'** Antonio types.

'**Just wonderful, because unlike some people I actually have stuff to do.' **

'**Mmm, did you clean the kitchen like I asked you too?~'**

'**Yes, yes. Honestly, why do you get horny while I'm cooking when you fly off the handle when your damn kitchen is messed up?' Lovino typed back.**

'**Because umm... Well your sexy when you cook, because you do this sexy hip sway thing~ and I just don't think a messy kitchen is good. It's one of my pet peeves'**

'**I noticed the last time America brought Japan over and you nearly had a panic attack. And banned him from ever setting foot in your kitchen ever again. Do realize I have to get them all now, instead of him just doing it himself when he comes over? Granted it was kind of hot seeing you that angry but it isn't the point'**

'**Sorry Lovi~'**

'**Whatever. Anyway, the next time; clean up your own damn kitchen'**

'**Sorry!~ But you look so cute doing it~'**

'**...sure sure...I have a meeting in like ten minutes...' **

'**Ten minutes we shouldn't waste~'** Antonio typed

'**How would you suggest spending it then?'** Lovino typed back.

Antonio smirks in his chair **'Well Lovi, if I was there with you...~' **

'**Oh my~ I'd rather my boss didn't walk in on me bent over the desk again thank you ;P' **

'**You're bent over your desk?'**

'**Maybe~'**

'**Oh Lovi, you're so naughty~ Why don't you tell boss all about your position~~?'**

'**I'm just waiting for you~ bent over the desk, everything cleared...out of the way~'**

'**Oh yeah~? Everything? Even you're clothes?'**

'**Everything, just for you, Boss~' **

'**Oh Lovi~ you're so naughty! What if someone walks in on you~?'**

'**Well isn't that just half the fun? The thrill of being caught? Come on Boss. Don't keep me waiting~'**

'**Oh mi amor~ I would if I could~ I'd tease your tiny little hole with my tongue until you begged me for a finger~.' **

'**Just one? Come now, you know me better than that. "Go big or go home~"' **

'**Yes but Lovi, I'd go so slow each move will have you begging and writhing desperate to get me inside you~'**

'**Is it really that much fun to tease me? Wouldn't you rather just be inside me, 'cause I know I'm so much better than just teasing, and teasing someone else for that matter!' **

'**Ah~ No Lovi, I like teasing you because I love the way your face shifts into those of pleasure and want. And when you beg for my big cock, it gives me such a rush!'**

'**How can I not beg~? Not when it's just sooo much and the only thing you've done is tease! I know how wonderful it feels to have Boss' big, thick cock all the way in me~' **

Antonio stifles a groan **'Mmm, and Boss loves being inside his henchman just as much~' **

'**Oh then why must you tease me so! It's simply **_**unbearable**_** at times and there's nothing holding me back~' **

'**But my sweat Lovi~ I could always pop a cock ring on you and watch you as I tease you little hole~ You can beg for release as I stare at your flushed face~' **

'**Boss please! You couldn't be sooo cruel!'**

'**Oh but I think I can~ I bet I could drive you **_**crazy**_** just by stroking that cute little curl of yours~ And if you have a cock ring on, it would be so cute!' **

'**Oh Boss please! I don't know how I would bear it!'**

'**I think you would lay there twitching, moaning, begging and screaming out for Boss~' **

'**I would just have to wrap my arms around you and stay close, maybe even in your lap~ I wouldn't be the only one moaning~' **

'**Unless Boss had you handcuffed like the dirty little boy you are~ But let's just say Boss let you have your way with him. What would you do to boss?' Antonio typed, while stroking his now hard on.**

'**Oh Boss I can't let you have all the fun~ I would have to seek retribution!'**

'**Oh? What kind?'**

'**Oh I can think of any number of things! Perhaps I can tease you, as much as you tease me~'**

'**Like what? Describe to boss all the dirty things you'd do to me~'**

'**I could slip my hands down your chest and rejoice in your muscles, maybe leaning in to kiss down your neck~.**' Antonio groaned as he pulled his shaft out through his pants and began to stroke himself.

'**Go on.**' Antonio typed back groaning a bit.

**'I could grind down against you and play with you~**'

**'I could play with whatever I want~ I could play with your nipples if I wanted~**' Antonio's hand went up to his shirt and unbuttoned them, his free hand tweaking his nipple, the other typing.

**'Mmm~ What else would you play with?'**

** 'I could do whatever you want me too~'**

** 'Would you stroke my cock? I know how much you like it.' **

'**Of course~!' **

'**Would you suck me off?' **Antonio types before his hand goes back down to his cock, waiting.

'**Of course~ Anything for Boss' **Antonio's hand twitches.

'**Describe it to me. Tell me all about what you would do to make me groan and growl for you.' **

'**I'd take your big dark cock in my hands, and run my tongue down the bottom.'** Antonio groaned as his hand copied Lovino's description **'Then I'd lick the tip, teasing the slit with my tongue. I'm sure you'd be groaning with your hand gripping my hair. And when you'd try to force me on your cock, I'd suck on the head and smirk when you moaned for me' **Antonio moaned.

"Ah, fuuuck~~~"

'**Then I'd slowly take more of you into my mouth, sucking lightly, and swirling my tongue. And when you were sweating in pleasure I'd start to deep throat you, smiling at the praise you'd give me.' **Antonio gave a loud husky groan as he kept jacking off. **'I'd deep throat you until you came, then pull back so it got all over my face, I know how much you like seeing me covered in your cum~' **Antonio gave a low howl as he came hard into his hand.

'**Thanks Lovi~ Boss just got came!' **

'**Sure bastard, but now I have a little problem.' **

'**Want me to help? Oh wait! Don't you have a meeting?' **

'**Nah, I lied. I thought I was going to need a quick escape from your pointless banter you do when you're at work. But this conversation ended up being pretty interesting~' **

'**Are you even home?' **

'**Nope~ I'm at home. Alone. On the lap top. In the bed. Wearing whipped cream.' **

'**How do you wear whipped cream?'**

'**Think about it bastard~' **Antonio thought, then it hit him. He was hard again.

'**I'm on my way home…' **

'**Hurry tiger~' **And with that Antonio turned off his computer, packed up his things and left…. Only after telling (Well Antes did, but that's a story for later) his boss to go suck a dick, he went home. And got laid. There was whipped cream everywhere~~~

**Well~~~? How was it! I've always wanted to do sexting~~ Ok so up until Antonio asks Lovi to describe the blow job, it was copy and pasted out of our "Sexting Role Play Smut". Thanks CorXCore! **

**And Antes is one of Antonio's other personalities. For more information, read my fic "Antes, Después, and Asesino". That'll tell you all about Antonio and his MPD~ **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	19. Merry Christmas!

**Jesus! I've been gone a while! But have no fear! Roxi2Star is here! So here's your little piece of Spamano Christmas! **

Antonio always loved Christmas. It's the greatest time of year, where people give and love more than any other time of the year. He loves it when he sees someone he cares about, when their face lights up when they see what they've received. That to Antonio, was the greatest thing of all. But, for once, Antonio was very excited about a gift he was going to receive.

Francis and Gilbert called him in the morning on Christmas Eve. Antonio was in Madrid and was flying to Rome to stay with Lovino for the Holidays.

Gilbert and Francis said they got together and got him the greatest gift of all time. They said it didn't cost that much money, but it was a great hassle to get him, and that it would be waiting under the tree when he got home.

So naturally he was very excited when he opened the door to his, and Lovino's Rome home.

"Lovi! I'm hoooome~~" He called out coming all the way into the house. No response. "Lovi? Mi amor? Where are you?" This time, a muffle was heard from the dining room. Antonio ran into the room, but the sight before him made him stop and gape. The first thing he took notice off, was a buzzing noise, and soft whimpers. The next thing was the strong smell of sex. Then his eyes focused on the sight….

The Christmas tree was placed on the table, and under the tree, lay Lovino. He was stripped of all his clothing, and his hands where bound back by a ribbon that had the colors of the Spanish flag. Lovino was gaged and had chocolate, whipped cream and strawberries on the side of his ass, and his chest. In his ass was a vibrator on full blast, and had a cock ring.

He looked up at Antonio with begging eyes. Antonio walked forward, noticing a small card next to Lovino. He grabbed it and read it.

_Dear Antonio,_

_Do not worry, we tied him up at 6, and I'm guessing it's about 6:30 now. _

_Merry Christmas! _

_~Francis_

**Dear Toni**

**Like your awesome gift? I know I would if it was Matt! But really dude, have fun!**

**Merry fuckin' Christmas**

**-Gilbert**

Antonio put the note down, and looked back down at Lovino, keeping his face void of emotion.

"Well look at that. They really did get me the best Christmas present." Antonio said patting Lovino's head. "You poor thing~ You must be desperate to get off." Lovino nodded and whimpered. "Oh my poor little Lovi~~ I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to have my way with you before I will~."

Lovino whimpered and rocked a little. Antonio only smiled and undid his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He moved Lovino around so his legs were on the floor, and he was bent over the table. Antonio smiled as Lovino shook in anticipation. He slowly slid the dildo out, causing Lovino to whimper. Antonio leaned down to the chocolate covered ass, giving it a good smack.

"Poor little Lovi~. Did those mean boys tie you up?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded. "And did you enjoy it?" Lovino shook his head. "Good, but I bet you enjoyed the ideas of what I'm going to do to you~" Lovino blushed but nodded. Antonio smiled and leaned down, giving Lovino's hole a slow lick. Lovino mewled, moving his hips.

Antonio pulled back, and covered three of his fingers in spit, before slowly pushing one inside of Lovino. Lovino moaned and rolled his hips, trying to force more of the finger inside. Antonio slowly slid his index finger in and out of Lovino's hole, drawing more muffled mewls and moans.

Antonio soon added a second, pushing them in and out at a slow pace, driving Lovino crazy. Lovino as shaking and rolling his hips, as Antonio entered the third and final finger, spreading them, to help stretch Lovino. Lovino whimpered, and raised his hips, practically begging to be fucked.

Antonio pulled out his fingers and took off Lovino's gag.

"There~ better Lovi?" Antonio asked. Lovino merely whimpered and said.

"Toni! Fuck me! Por favor!~" Antonio smirked and pulled out his length.

"Well if you insist~" Antonio lined his dick up with Lovino's entrance, only pushing the head inside.

"Nghhh! Toni please!" Lovino begged trying to force the dick inside. "Fuck me! Fuck me fuck me!" Lovino yelled.

"Mmm~~~" Antonio slid all the way inside, groaning.

"Ahhh! Toni!" Antonio started a quick pace of thrusting into Lovino's prostate, leaving Lovino a whining mess. Until Antonio pulled the cock ring off, letting Lovino cum in a fit of screams and cries. Antonio followed soon after, groaning and growling.

They fell on the floor getting the chocolate and whipped cream on the floor.

"Ahh… Merry Christmas Lovi…."

"Merry fucking Christmas…"

** Ahhh! I've been gone for sooo long! Yeah Sorry holiday season is busy for me…. Birthdays and stuff…. Mines today! I'm 15! Fuck yes :3 So yeah~~~**

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	20. My Churro brings the boy to the yard

**Food play time~~~! **

Lovino smelt the faint cinnamon from the room he and Antonio shared. He peeked out of their bedroom door, where the smell was even stronger. He smiled a bit as the scent filled his nostrils, and his stomach gave a small growl. He crept down the stairs into the kitchen where Antonio was busy making churros.

He had on a black apron that was covered in flower and sugar, and was swaying his hips while humming a song Lovino recognized but couldn't place. Lovino stood and watched as he went into the fridge to get something, then…. Antonio bent down to grab something on the lowest shelf…. Giving Lovino a perfect view, of his perfect ass.

Lovino bit his lip, starring at it, whispering under his breath; "Dat ass." He quickly waked over to Antonio, who was still bent over, and gave his ass a nice squeeze.

"Oh!" Antonio said jerking up. He turned around and loomed over Lovino by a few inches, and said "Well hello to you too~"

"Ah shut up bastard. And turn back around bend over. I wanna see your perfect ass again." Lovino snorted.

"Fusosososo~ so cute! Trying to be forceful~ But I need to finish making these churros~ we can make love after!" Lovino pouted "Oh don't worry~ they're almost done!" Antonio said trying to walk over to the churros "I just need to put this honey on them!" He said showing Lovino the jar as he walked. But a random banana peel, caused him to trip and spill the honey on Lovino's face.

"Ah! Bastard! Now my face is all sticky!" Lovino yelled, as Antonio starred at him.

"Ok, so maybe we'll make love now~" He said. Lovino looked at him funny.

"Wait, what?" Antonio leaned over and wiped some of the honey off on his finger then sucked it off. He then leaned down and licked it off of Lovino's lips. When he pulled back Lovino was stuttering in Italian and his face was flushed.

"Fusosososo, so cute!" Antonio said kissing his cheek.

"Shut up!" Lovino yelled. Antonio merely smiled and pulled Lovino's shirt off, and poured honey down his chest. "Ah! Bastard! What are you doing?"

"Oh look! Some more honey spilled! Better not let it go to waste!" Antonio said, then started to lick the honey off of Lovino's nipple.

"Ohh~ Bas~tard!" Lovino cursed, writhing underneath him. Antonio pushed him down on the floor, and stood above him, his clothed erection in Lovino's face. He pulled his length out of his pants, and shoved it in Lovino's face.

"Don't let this honey go to waste~" He said pouring the honey on his shaft. Lovino got on his knees, and began to lick the honey off, groaning at the taste. Antonio dragged one of his hands through Lovino's hair, pushing him down on the shaft. Lovino gently took the head of the cock into his mouth, and began to suck on it like a lollipop. Antonio groaned loudly, as Lovino took more of his shaft down his throat and sucked as hard as he could. Antonio pulled him off, and pushed him back, on his back. "So cute~" He cooed, tearing the boy's pants and boxers off.

Lovino whimpered as Antonio starred down at his naked form.

"'Tonio… Don't stare…" Lovino whimpered. Antonio smiled.

"Aww~ But Lovi~ I love to stare at you~ I'd stare at you all day and night while I fuck you senseless~" Antonio cooed. Lovino whimpered again as pre-cum leaked out of the top of his neglected cock.

"Toni…." Lovino begged.

"Not yet mi amor~" Antonio said taking a warm churro off the counter. "I'd still like to have more fun with you~"

"Oh no…" Lovino said quietly"

"Oh yes! Don't worry Lovi~ I think you'll LOVE it~" Antonio said leaning down between Lovino's legs to his entrance. He placed the churro at Lovino's hole, teasing the entrance with it. Lovino whimpered again, and Antonio slid the churro inside very slowly.

"Ahh!" Lovino cried, as Antonio fucked him with the churro at a very slow pace.

"Lovi, you are just too cute~ Do you like it?" Antonio asked.

"S-si! I want more!" Lovino called, and Antonio was happy to obey. He slid the churro out and bent down, licking the cinnamon and sugar, in and around Lovino's little hole. "No! Sto~~~~ yes! Yes yes yes! More!" Lovino shouted, pushing Antonio's head down. Antonio rolled an R into Lovino's ass causing Lovino to scream out, curling his toes.

Antonio soon pulled back smiling at his work. Lovino lay there, covered in honey and pre-cum, but Antonio had a new idea. He stood up and grabbed a handful of sugar and cinnamon, and sprinkled it all over Lovino's chest.

"You look so delicious~ I could eat you up! But I won't~ I'll just fuck you instead~" Lovino nodded spreading his legs as far apart as he could. "Oh you little slut! Spreading your legs for my big cock! You want it?"

"Si! I want it! Fuck me!" Lovino begged. Antonio chuckled and covered his cock in honey placing it at Lovino's entrance. Lovino whimpered and tried to move forward on Antonio's cock. Antonio grabbed his hips to keep him still.

"Ready Lovi?" Antonio asked. Lovino only nodded and whimpered again. Antonio pushed in as hard as he could earning a curse of pain form Lovino. "Lo siento…" Antonio said, before setting up a smooth pattern of thrusts.

"Ahh~" Lovino cried. Antonio smirked, as he increased the speed of his thrusts. "Ahh! Yes! Yes! There!" He called. Antonio smirked and began to abuse Lovino's G spot. "Antonio! Antonio! Yes~! TOOOOONI!" Lovino shouted reaching his climax, spilling his seed everywhere. Antonio gave a long groan cumming inside him.

Antonio pulls out panting, and falls next to Lovino.

"That was great, si?" He asks. Lovino simply blushes, before hitting him in the stomach.

"Fuck you! Now I need a shower! Ahh… I can still feel the sugar in my ass!" Lovino shouts getting up. "But.. Si… It was pretty damn good."

**AHH! THAT SUCKED. And I'm sorry for the wait! **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	21. Teacher's Pet

**Lol so my computer got a virus and I had to clear my memory. SO sorry for the wait! Also, this is an AU. **

Lovino sighed and allowed his head to hit the desk. He hated this class. Fucking Spanish. Not only because Spanish is hard, but because his teacher is a bastard! Mr. Fernandez, he always liked to pick Lovino out from the rest. Mr. Fernandez was a handsome man in his late 20's, his hair was a dark chocolaty color, his skin was a golden tan while his eyes were a bright green, slightly hidden my thin wire rimed glasses. Most of the girls, or as Lovino put it whore's in the class, all swooned over him. Lovino watched from his seat as he walked up and down the aisles handing out their midterm grades. He set Lovino's down on his desk with a slight frown.  
>Lovino hesitantly turned the paper over and saw his grade. An F. He gave a groan, as the last bell of the day rang. He stood up and began to put his things away, and as he went to leave the class room, he felt a large warm hand on his shoulder.<br>"Mr. Vargas, may I talk to you for a moment?" Mr. Fernandez said, a small frown on his face. Lovino grimaced and nodded, before following him to his desk. "Well Mr. Vargas, as you now you're failing my class. Which doesn't make any sense to me, because you speak Italian right?." Lovino didn't meet his eyes but nodded. "Then you should be able to learn Spanish with ease." Lovino didn't move or say anything. "Lovino Vargas are you listening to me?"  
>"Yeah bastard. Just shut up and tell me how to raise mt grade." Lovino snapped. Mr. Fernandez sighed.<br>"Maybe some tutoring will help. Every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday I want you in here after school and hopefully it'll help with your grade."  
>"Yeah alright bastard" Lovino said before leaving the class room.<p>

Alright to save you the boredom, we're going to skip about a week ahead. Lovino's tutoring sessions haven't been going well...

"¿Cuál es tu color de ojos?" Mr. Fernandez asked.  
>"Urgh... What does that mean..?" Lovino asked. Mr. Fernandez sighed.<br>"Lovino, stop you know what it means. We did this in class today."  
>"I wasn't paying attention asswipe..." Lovino grumbled. Mr. Fernanez snapped.<br>"URGH! You're such a brat sometimes! You need to listen to me! You have to pass this class to get the credit to graduate!" Mr. Fernandez stopped and starred at Lovino for a moment. Lovino was quite a handsome 18 year old, only 8 years younger than Antonio. 8 years isn't that much. Sure he was a brat but h was still attractive. Hm... A small smirk worked it's way onto Mr. Fernandez's face. "I know how to teach you."  
>"Mr. Fernandez..? Why are you looking at me like that..?" Lovino asked.<br>"We're going to pick up tomorrow, go home for now."  
>The next day after class Lovino stayed in his desk, as Mr. Fernandez fished around in his bag, pulling a large purple dildo out and placing it on his desk, along with a matching cock ring. Lovino paled, standing up trying to leave.<br>"Sit down down Mr. Vargas." Mr. Fernandez said closing his bag. Lovino did what he was told, shaking a little as he sat down. "Now come here." Lovino walked up to the desk. "Get naked." He took his clothes off with shaking hands. What was he doing? Why wasn't he running for his life?... Did... Did he want this? Was he shaking with excitement? Not fear? "Bend over on the desk." Once again he did as he was told, whimpering a little. "Alright, now we're going to take a little test. Answer right, and you'll be rewarded." Mr. Fernandez said picking up the dildo.  
>It was bumpy and purple, had a twisting option and vibrated at a high speed. He put it at Lovino's entrance.<br>"Now, ¿Cuál es tu color de ojos?" Lovino fumbled for a moment before saying  
>"Oro."<br>"Very good~" He slid the toy inside, and Lovino gave a throaty moan. "Dime, tu gusta este juguete."  
>"Me encanta el juguete!" Mr. Fernandez smirked and turned the toy's twisting on low, then sliding the cock ring on. "Ahh~"<br>"Mmm, very good~. Now, tell me one thing about yourself in Spanish." 

"Uh...Me gusta ... Los alemanes?" Lovino fumbled over his words, trying to say cooking in Spanish.

"No~" Mr. Fernandez said before kicking the dildo up on high.

"Ahhh!" Lovino called a wide blush forming on his face. "Mr. Fernandez~ I caaaan't!" Mr. Fernandez only smirked and began to pump the small toy, making Lovino moan loudly.

"Eres un muchacho sucio~ tan malo!" Mr. Fernandez said pushing the toy right against Lovino's prostate.

"AHHHH!~~ Mr. Fernandez!"

"¿Quieres más?"

"Mr. Fernandez, I can't understand you..." Mr. Fernandez chuckled.

"I asked if you want more." Lovino nodded. "Alright~" Mr. Fernandez took the toy out and placed his own erection at his entrance. "Here's the rules~ Because you stopped speaking Spanish you can't cum until I do." Lovino nodded.

Mr. Fernandez thrusted in ramming into Lovino's prostate. Lovino mewed and raised his hits meeting his teacher's harsh thrusts.

"Ahh~~ More!" Lovino called. Mr. Fernandez didn't fall short and kept thrusting. Lovino felt the tightening sensation in his stomach, but fond there was no relief as long as the cock ring was on. "Mr. Fernandez I can't! I can't! Please!" He called.

Mr. Fernandez smirked before ramming in one last time, spilling his seed,a nd ripping off Lovino's cock ring.

"AHhhhh~!~~! Mr. Fernandez!" He called as cum ripped from his cock.

"Mr. Vargas, your tutoring session for today is done. I hope to see you here on Monday. We'll pick up from where we left off." Mr. Fernandez said helping Lovino get dressed. "Alright, now that the session is over, and I'm not your teacher, but just Antonio, Lovi, wanna go on a date with me?"

**HODIAUOF THAT SUCKED BALLS. I'm sorry! **

**R&R **

**~Roxi2Star**


	22. Note & RP's

**DKJAJLKFHSHJCKHF IHG_SOFHQFW_(F+)F_W(F)PIHODG(HI! Urgh, I'm sorry I've been so long... And sorry there's no smut for you. My comp had to be re-started from sratch so I lost everything and my dad hasn't put my word prosesfod (URHGHKZJF I CAN'T SPELL) and this word thing on my comp has no spell check! I tried an online one for the last chapter but that was bad... the format was all wrong, so until I have a new word thing no updates on anything! I sworry. **

** But as a side thing, I've been rping a lot so if any of you would like to RP Spamano with me just say so in a review! I do Spain and Romano well, so just give me a shout! I can also do Prussia, France, England, America and a bit of Canada. Plus my Brazil, Portugal, and Mexico OC's~~~ So if you want an RP just say so!**


	23. Let's make love!

Fuck it. I'm using the online DOC. Also, this is the last chapter. It's going to be long, and sweet. I call it "Let's make love"

Antonio fell onto the bed, panting then glanced to Lovino who was covered in cum, and was also panting.  
>"Fuck that was good." Lovino said, climbing on Antonio slightly.<p>

"Si... Mmm... Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"What Bastard?" Lovino asked

"Do you remember our first time?" Antonio asked

"It's kind of hard to forget..." Lovino said, turning his head a way blushing slightly "Why do ask?"

"Just thinking about it... That was one of the best nights of my life."

"One of the best? Chigi! What was the best then?"

"The night you said you'd marry me." Antonio said stroking his cheek. Lovino's entire face turned bright red.

"D-don't be s-stupid... Bastard..." Lovino said trying to hide the smile creeping it's way on his face.

"Fusososo~ you're so cute Lovi~" Antonio said kissing him lightly.  
>"Go to sleep bastard..."<p>

"Alright~ Te amo Lovi."

"Ti amo Antonio, you stupid bastard..." 

* S * P * A * M * A * N * O *

A few years before this, in April...

"Antonio! You stupid fuck I'm here! What the hell did you need?" Lovino said, inviting himself into his friend's home.

"Oh hi Lovi!" Antonio said coming out of the kitchen. He was covered in dust and dirt, and the idiot went to give Lovino a hug. "Boss missed you so much!"

"AH! Stupid bastard get away from me! Don't touch me, you're filthy!"

"Scared of a little dirt Lovi?" Antonio said walking faster his arms open, and his smirk widening.

"No! Just stay away from me!" Lovino said trying to run away. "GET!"

"BUT LOVI~" Antonio said running after him. Antonio chased Lovino into the living room, and pounced on him, the both of them landing on the couch. "Look! Lovi is as dirty as Boss~"

"Urgh! Fuck you! I'm filthy!" Antonio simply chuckled, and pinned his friend to the couch. "And get off!" Lovino shouted his face turning a bright red.

"Come on Lovi~ Lets take a bath together!" Antonio shouted, getting up and scooping Lovino into his arms.

"Ah! Put me down bastard! I don't wanna take a bath with you! You'll rape me or something!" Lovino shouted, holding onto Antonio with a death grip.  
>"Oh you hurt me so! I wouldn't rape you! I'd wait until Lovi wanted me~ Then I'd show you a good time!" Antonio said smiling. Lovino blushed an even deeper red.<br>"H-huh?" Lovino questioned. Antonio looked at him for a moment, as a look of dread crossed onto his face.  
>"I.. I... That was supposed to stay in my head. Sorry..." Antonio said blushing slightly, and putting Lovino down. But Lovino kept his hands around Antonio's neck, and his head down. "L-lovi?"<br>"You'd show me a good time. But what about after that? After you've had you're fun?" Lovino asked, his voice trembling.  
>"If you let me, it's after that's the fun part... Calling you mine, and being with you that's the fun part." Antonio said, leaning down to whisper in Lovino's ear. "Can I call you mine?"<br>"S-si..." Lovino whispered, looking up at Antonio. Antonio swooped down connecting their lips together. The first kiss was sweet and innocent, as Antonio grabbed and gently held Lovino's waist. The second was heated but still very sweet. The third... Well the third was heated and passionate. Antonio's tongue glided across Lovino's bottom lip asking for entrance into his soft wet mouth. Lovino hesitantly parted his lips, allowing the Spaniard entrance. Antonio's tongue danced and stroked the groves on the top of Lovino's mouth, petting his tongue. Lovino gently sucked on the tongue, until Antonio pulled it out, only to stick it back in. This became the pattern the two followed for a few minutes before switching jobs, until they pulled back and starred into each other's eyes.  
>"Wow..." Antonio mumbled. Lovino blushed a deep shade, but didn't turn his head. "So... Um... What now?" Antonio asked.<p>

"I.. I thought you were going... Going to show me a good time..." Lovino said the blush on his face getting darker. Antonio starred for a moment.

"Are you sure? I mean..." Lovino kissed his cheek softly. Antonio smiled down at him. "Oh Lovino." He said, picking Lovino up bridal style.

"Eeep! Don't drop me asshole!" Lovino said holding onto him firmly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Antonio carried him upstairs, placing him on the bed. Lovino looked up at him, with lusty, but innocent eyes.

"Toni..." He mumbled, his face a dark red. "Please be gentle... I'm a virgin still." Antonio groaned slightly, as he crawled onto the bed with Lovino. "Toni..." Lovino mumbled, beginning to rub himself through his jeans. "Touch me..." Antonio pushed him back lightly, kissing him sweetly.

"Don't worry Lovi. Boss will make you incredible. Just relax." Lovino nodded and closed his eyes. Antonio leaned down, kissing Lovino's jaw and neck, and sucked on it lightly. Lovino mewed a bit as Antonio licked a sensitive spot. He kissed Lovino's collar bone, and undid a button on his shirt. He kissed the new skin, as he undid each button until Lovino's chest was open. Lovino let the shirt slide down his arms, slowly revealing more skin for the Spaniard's greedy eyes. Antonio grabbed the shirt once it was off, tossing it to another part of the room.

He leaned back down and kissed Lovino's left nipple.

"Nghh!" Lovino moaned biting his bottom lip. Antonio chuckled slightly, as he began to suck on the nipple lightly. "Ah~~~" Lovino said his legs spreading on their own. Antonio switched nipples, giving the right the same treatment as the left. "Nghh! Toni! Stop teasing! Please!" Lovino begged. Antonio smiled and pulled back, pulling his shirt over his head. He leaned back down, and undid Lovino's pants, pulling them down and throwing them aside. He then set to Lovino's boxers, marveling at the tent in his pants, and how wet with pre-cum it was. Antonio looked up at Lovino, both red faced. Lovino bit his lip before nodding. Antonio pulled the article of clothing off, tossing it with the rest.

He starred in awe of Lovino's manhood. "Ngh Toni don't stare..." Lovino said hiding his face in the pillow. Antonio grabbed the base of the length, then leaned down to Lovino's ear.

"I love you." He whispered and started to stroke the the length. "I love you..." He whispered over and over again as he stroked Lovino. Lovino relaxed into the touch. Antonio soon stopped, ridding himself of the rest of his clothing. Lovino starred at Antonio, red faced. Antonio smiled at him blushing himself.

"Wow..." Lovino mumbled, his eyes wondering lower... "HOLY FUCK!" He yelled, his eyes starring at Antonio's manhood.

"What!" Antonio asked, taken by surprise

"Your dick! It's huge!" Lovino said getting up to get a closer look. "What is that? 9 inches?" He grabbed it, then Antonio gave a small moan. "Damn! How the hell did you do that?" He rubbed it, as Antonio moans louder. "Holy shi- AH!" Lovino yelled as Antonio pushed him back growling, and wetting his own fingers.

"Ngh. Lovi, spread your legs." Antonio said. Lovino nods before spreading them, blushing. Antonio slowly pushes his pointer finger inside Lovino.

"AH..." Lovino groans out, "Toni it hurts..." He whispers.

"Shh... I know. Hold on... I love you..." He whispers back, slowly fucking him with one finger. "I love you" he slides in a second and third.

"Nghhh! Tonio!" Lovino whispers."

"Sh... Sh I got you... I'll make it all better." Antonio said, shifting his fingers around until he brushed something.

"Ahh! Toni there! Right there!" Lovino moaned quietly. Antonio smiled as he petted the spot inside his new lover. "Toni... Toni... Toni I need you..." Lovino whispered. Antonio nodded, pulling the fingers out, and placed himself at the quivering hole.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Lovino nodded quickly. Antonio then slowly pushed in.

"Nghhh!" Lovino screamed. "It hurts!"

"Sh... The head is the most painful... Just relax..." Antonio said pushing inside a bit farther. Lovino whimpered as Antonio waited for him to adjust. Eventually the whimpering subsided. "Can I move?" Antonio whispered. Lovino nodded. Antonio pulled out half way, then moved back in, earning another whimper from Lovino. Antonio repeated this a few times before he struck something inside of Lovino.

"AHHhh! Toni! Antonio! There! Hit there again." Antonio nodded before pulling out and pushing back in, ramming right back into Lovino's prostate. "AHHHHHH~~~~~~~ ANTONIO!" He called. Antonio started a pattern of rough thrusts, into that wet, tight heat.

"Ah, fuck... Lovi you're so tight..."  
>"It's so good! So good Toni! Ti amo!" Lovino called, as Antonio continued to thrust, deeper into him. "AHhh!" After a few minutes, Lovino screams grew louder. "AH TONI! I.. I.. I...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ANTONIO!" Lovino called, his back arched, spewing cum all over Antonio's chest. Antonio shuddered and gave a soundless cry as he came inside Lovino. Afterwards, Antonio pulled out and fell on the bed next to Lovino.<br>"Oh Lovi..." He said as he pulled Lovino close.  
>"I love you Toni..." Lovino whispered as he fell asleep in his arms.<br>"I love you too Lovino..." Antonio whispered falling asleep with his love.

So it's over. I'm done. Don't be sad though! I have two other sex fics coming out soon! One is called "Monster" It's a very... Japanese subject, and another one which is in the making of plot idea's. Yes, sex fics with plots. But "Monster" won't be out for a few weeks. Not until I figure out an ending~ But I do have a little teaser for it. There are 2 Romanos. Don't ask why but there are. Both will be slightly OOC so you can see a difference between the two. They're brothers. 16 year old Romano Vargas and 14 year old Lovino Vargas. While both are potty mouthed and tsundrere, Lovino is a bit more naive, cowardly and more trusting of our "monster", while Romano is not scared so easily, street smart, and has trust issues. But you'll see more differences when you read "Monster". But I warn you, it's complected and a bit touchy.  
>But for now, I'm out.<br>R&R  
>~Roxi2Star<p> 


End file.
